Ours
by eSQuses
Summary: Snippets of life in the Swan-Mills home, as Regina and Emma raise their daughter. Lots of fluff and sweetness. I hope you enjoy!
1. Ours

**This tale is for Stacey, because she won. Thank you for the prompt, for all your encouragement, and for making me smile! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was perched on the edge of the bathtub her hands laying in her lap when Emma got home from work. A test lay cradled in her hands. Emma took one look at the scene before her and gasped.

"You're - ?" Emma stared at the test in Regina's hand.

"Pregnant," Regina finished bluntly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Emma gripped onto the sink for support. "You can't be pregnant. You said – you wouldn't – I trust you – how can – Regina!"

"Emma, I know it's yours. There's no other explanation."

"B-but," Emma stuttered. "How can – I don't understand!"

"Four years ago, you did not know that fairy tales were real, what makes this any different?" Regina retorted.

"But, Regina, this is a baby. This is life!"

"Yes, a product of true love. And what, Emma, does true love do?" Regina cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently for her wife's response.

"It transcends limits." Emma whispered reverently.

"Precisely. This baby," Regina reached out for Emma's hand and laid it on her stomach. "_This_ baby is _ours_."

A slow smile spread across Emma's face and she knelt down on the bathroom floor in front of Regina.

"Hey, you in there, can you hear me?" she spoke softly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "She's miniscule, Emma, and her ears haven't developed yet. How is she supposed to hear you?"

"Maybe she's telepathic," Emma shrugged, and then pointedly looked at Regina. "S_tranger_ things have happened like babies being conceived through magic, for example."

"She is ours," Regina bit her lip and placed one hand protectively over her stomach.

"Do you hear that little one? You're ours. And let me tell you something, you have the best Mommy in the whole world. Yep, I'm pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

Regina scoffed, shaking her head at the blonde.

"But, little one, your other Mommy is so much better. She is the most beautifully stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on. She is strong even when the world is trying to tear her down. She loves deeply even though trust is so hard for her. She has sacrificed so many times for people she can't even stand. Yes, little one, you have the best Mommy in all the realms."

Regina's eyes filled with tears at Emma's speech and she pulled her wife down beside her on the edge of the bathtub. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, still staring in awe at the pregnancy test in her hand. Regina lay her head on Emma's shoulder, grateful for the comfort.

"I am a little scared," she admitted.

"Scared of what?" Emma questioned.

"Messing it up. Henry - "

Emma pulled Regina closer. "Henry understands now, and despite your misguided way of reaching out to him, you did love him through everything. And, darling, love conquers all."

Regina buried her face into Emma's shoulder. "I love you, my Saviour," she sighed.

"I love you too, my Queen."

* * *

Emma rolled over and stared at the side of Regina's face, willing her to wake up. Perhaps that was a selfish wish, but these early morning hours were one of Emma's favourite times. The quietness of the town, the birds just beginning to sing outside, and a drowsy Regina…who could ask for anything more?

Drowsy Regina, Emma had decided, was one of her favourite Regina's. The half-asleep, unfiltered queen who snuggled into Emma every morning made her heart skip. Whatever regal persona Regina wore to work was certainly not evident now.

"Good morning, darling." Emma grinned, as Regina cracked one eye open.

"No talking," she moaned and shimmied across the small gap separating them. Pulling Emma close, Regina tucked her head under the blonde's chin and sighed.

"Was that a happy sigh, or a mad sigh?" Emma questioned.

"It's an I-just-want-my-wife-to-be-quiet-and-hold-me-till-I-wake-up-properly sigh."

"Your wish is my command." Emma wrapped her arm around Regina, twisting long fingers in tangled brown locks.

Emma stared at the clock counting the minutes until this moment of bliss would be ruined. 6:15, 6:20, 6:25…Regina bolted from the bed and raced to the bathroom.

"We still have five minutes!" Emma complained, dragging her body out of bed just in time to see Regina jerk the toilet seat up and slip to the floor. Emma ran into the bathroom. She gathered up Regina's hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Please tell me this is not going to last nine months," Regina groaned, turning around to face her wife.

"The morning sickness usually gets easier," Emma brushed a few unruly strands of hair from Regina's eyes. She leaned her back against the bathtub and pulled Regina between her legs. Regina lay her head on Emma's shoulder.

"But…" Emma continued, caressing Regina's stomach, "this is going to last much longer than nine months."

"My belly?" Regina mumbled sarcastically.

Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Regina was in the middle of a business meeting when her phone vibrated in her pocket, causing her to jump slightly in her seat. After a lengthy discussion about road reconstruction, the mayor adjourned the meeting and returned to her office. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

**Have you thought of any names?**

_Emma, what do you think I do all day?_

**I don't know, mix potions?**

_Very funny, dear. Aren't you on patrol?_

**Uh, it's so boring, Gina. And there is nothing happening!**

_Suffer in silence, sweetheart._

**So, names?**

_I would much rather discuss this in person. _

**Well, lucky for you, I'm right outside your door.**

Emma strode into the room with a smirk on her face and a chicken salad in her hand.

"Your Majesty!" she winked. She set the food on the desk and kissed her wife. "Now…names?"

"Well, if it's a boy - " Regina started.

"It's a girl."

"You don't know that," the mayor picked up her fork and began to eat her salad.

"I can feel it," Emma shrugged. "I just know it's a girl."

Regina smiled, "Well then, for a _girl_ what about Elizabeth?"

"Mmm," Emma's face contorted into a grimace. "I was thinking something more like Alexis or Brittany. You know, a little more modern."

"Goodness, no! What about Katharine? That's a good strong name and we could shorten it to Katie."

"You want something strong?" Emma questioned, raising her eyebrows.

The brunette nodded, her mouth too full of food to speak.

"Then, my queen, I'll give you something strong. What about Jordyn?"

Regina cocked her head to the side, choking down the salad before her mouth dropped open. "For a _girl_!? Emma, I meant a name like - "

"You meant," Emma interjected, "something classic. If I let you, our baby would be named Anastasia!"

"It's a good name!" Regina spread her hands out, as if trying to verify her opinion.

Emma grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the desk. She wrote in smooth looping lines, and gave the paper to Regina.

**Jordyn Marie Swan-Mills**

"You can't tell me that's not a beautiful name for our little girl." Emma stated.

Regina stared at the paper for a moment before a wide smile creased across her face. Slowly, she nodded. Emma walked around the desk and laid her hands on her wife's growing stomach.

"What do you think, little one? Are you a Jordyn?"

A swift kick to her hand caused the brunette to gasp and the blonde to grin. Emma looked up at Regina and slowly lifted her blouse to reveal the swell of her stomach. She gently planted kisses across it before whispering, "We can't wait to meet you, Jordyn Marie Swan-Mills. You are very loved."

Regina watched her wife with tears in her eyes, wondering how she was so blessed. A few years ago, she had convinced herself that she would never be happy. Villains don't get happy endings. Emma, though – Emma had fought through those lies and called her a hero. Emma had given her a new identity, and heroes deserve a happy ending.

And now, one tear, slid down the queen's cheek, as Emma, her _wife_, chatted with the little life growing inside her. Regina imagined the size of their baby; the size of the little ears which were hearing the familiar echoes of her mommy's voice, and the size of the little foot which had responded to her name. Just a little peanut growing inside her and Regina was already head over heels in love.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly.

"More than okay, thank you," Regina replied.

"Do you mind if I turn that more-than-okay into wonderful?"

Regina creased her brow. "How are you going - "

But her words were silenced by a warm mouth being pressed against hers, and she sighed into the kiss. Regina felt little Jordyn shifting and moving inside her, as Emma's lips shifted and moved against hers, and she felt complete.

"How are you?" Emma asked when they broke apart.

Regina smiled, "Wonderful."


	2. The Arrival

It was dark; the trees scraping against the window woke Emma from her slumber. The faint light of a full moon filtered into the bedroom slightly bathing the forms of two women, one still slumbering and the other thinking.

Emma stretched out on her back, her arms supporting her head, and stared at the ceiling. Sleep was not happening tonight thanks to the many thoughts swirling through her mind. The baby was due soon, either this week or the next, and for the first time the intensity of what was coming overwhelmed Emma.

The excitement had dominated her emotions. Thoughts of cradling their daughter in her arms, or dreams of raising her with the woman she adored had thrilled Emma, but the responsibility of being a parent gradually set in.

She saw the hurt Henry had caused in Regina's eyes. And she knew conflict came even to the content kids in good homes. She was bound to mess up somehow, and what would they do then?

A slight noise caught Emma's attention, as Regina shifted beside her and moaned in her sleep. Emma moved one hand to rub soothing circles on her wife's back. '_I promise you your best chance,' _she silently mouthed in the direction of Regina's stomach.

"Ugh," Regina groaned. "Emma?" she called, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Emma pulled herself from her worries. "Yeah, baby?"

"I – I think it's time."

A flurry of activity soon monopolized the Swan-Mills home, as Emma shoved the needed supplies into a duffel bag, and left a note taped to Henry's door. Meanwhile, Regina calmly removed an already meticulously packed bag from under the bed, smirking at her frazzled wife. Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and smiled.

"How did I ever make it without you?" the blonde questioned.

"I'm sure I don't know, de-ahhh!" Regina doubled over as a contraction hit her. She clutched Emma's hand tightly, as her wife supported her.

Two hours later found the two women in much the same position, except Regina was now laying on a hospital bed with Emma by her side. The breathing exercises had all but been discarded due to the stubborn brunette who insisted on doing this her own way.

Her own way at the moment consisted of squeezing Emma's hand until the blonde felt as though her blood vessels were going to explode. Emma grit her teeth and bore it, reminding herself that Regina had carried their baby for nine months, and this was the least she could do. During one particularly intense contraction, three hours into labour, Emma jumped slightly.

"Ow!" she muttered, scrunching her nose at the jolt that went through her hand.

"Ow?" Regina snapped. "You don't have any reason to complain, I have - " she cried out, burying her face in Emma's stomach. The blonde ran her fingers through her wife's hair, in an attempt to encourage her.

"They're very close together now…you're almost there, Gina. In a few minutes, we will have a beautiful baby girl."

"Jordyn Marie," Regina gasped out, as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. Emma kissed it away, and nodded.

"Our little Jordyn."

With one tiny fist raised in the air, the other tightly clenched by her side, Jordyn Marie Swan-Mills let out a cry that made the rafters rattle. Emma smiled down at the tiny body, so indignant at being born. If it was possible for a baby to glare, this child was. So much like her Mama, she showed frustration, yet needed comfort and protection. Emma remembered a time when Regina used to continuously push her away. Her best efforts never worked, and the mayor's angry words cut deeper than Emma would ever let on. One day, she had stumbled upon Regina standing on the Toll Bridge, shaking. Emma, a little nervously, had crept forward until she saw the tears streaming down Regina's face and mingling with the water below.

That kind of pain Emma knew. There is pain that you can share and seek out comfort for. There is pain that you hide so nobody will see your weakness. Then, there is pain that you do not understand at all. This pain lies so deep under layers of denial that it may be hidden from even you yourself. The sobbing Mayor on the bridge knew that pain, as did her observer.

_Emma tentatively walked towards Regina. The past few months had been rocky between them. One day they were amiable, perhaps even sharing a meal or picking up a coffee together. The next day all hell would break loose._

_"Regina?" Emma spoke softly, trying not to startle the other woman. She heard no response, except for deep, unsteady breathing. Slowly, the brunette shook her head. It was a weak attempt, like an outward rejected and an inward plea for Emma to stay._

_Strong arms wrapped around Regina from behind and a sob broke through quivering lips. This was bad; no, this was good. Emma was safe, Emma understood. Emma was...the Saviour. Regina turned in Emma's embrace and laid her weary head on the blonde's shoulder._

_"I guess you probably didn't want anyone to find you like this, huh?"_

_Regina shuddered, "No."_

_"I can," Emma swallowed thickly, "I can go, if you want."_

_"No!" Regina's voice came out hoarse and desperate. "Please stay."_

So, Emma stayed. She had stayed through their friendship and despite their fights. Through all the times when Regina would yell or walk away, and the times she would hold her and offer her a genuine smile. Through the nightmares and the tears, and the laughter and the love…Emma stayed.

"It's a girl – born at 5:15 a.m." Dr. Whale announced, confirming what Regina and Emma had always known. They had felt it from the very beginning. He placed the infant, freshly wrapped into Regina's eager arms. Emma smiled at the little face. A shock of dark hair contrasted with a fair complexion; one part Regina, one part Emma. Completely theirs.

"Hi, little one," Emma cooed. Jordyn whimpered, and Regina held her even closer to her heart. It was as if the baby could hear the familiar beat she had spent nine months feeling. The pulse of life that had been her comfort soothed her, as she grew accustomed to being held from the outside.

A tear fell from Regina's eye and dropped onto the soft, dark hair. She tenderly leaned down and kissed it away, breathing in the sweet newborn scent. She gently kissed Jordyn's forehead, then her nose, and brushed her lips against ten tiny fingers.

"Welcome to the world, my beautiful little girl."

After they were satisfied the baby was healthy, Dr. Whale and the nurses had left the room. Emma had assured them repeatedly that 'no, we don't need any more help' and 'yes, Regina knows how to nurse the baby properly.'

This was their moment, and no one would be there to destroy this memory, least of all Whale. Emma slid onto the bed behind Regina, pulling her close and leaning her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

Regina held the baby to her breast, watching in awe as Jordyn latched on, and the whimpers stopped. The two new mothers gazed at her, silently marveling at the new life they had been blessed with.

Emma broke the silence. "You did amazingly, Regina. I remember how difficult it was with Henry. I'm so proud of you."

Regina turned and planted a soft kiss on Emma's cheek, "Thank you, sweetheart." She paused, still soaking in the emotions and thoughts swirling through her.

"Thank you," Regina continued, "for rescuing me, and believing in me. Thank you for not judging me when everybody else was pointing the finger at me. Thank you for staying by my side, even though I know there were so many times you wanted to run. Thank you for loving me."

"You're the best decision I ever made," Emma whispered, sending a shiver down Regina's spine, "You're my best choice. I would be so lost without you."

Regina leaned her weary head against Emma's strong shoulder, "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills."

Emma gazed down at the suckling baby, so content on Regina's breast. She watched as Regina cradled Jordyn even closer, mesmerized by her. Emma soaked in the moment, wrapping her arms even tighter around her wife and daughter.

"And I love you, Mommy Swan-Mills."


	3. Bonding Time

It was a Friday morning in mid-October when they brought her home, strapped into the car seat and wrapped in so many blankets she looked like a little Eskimo. Her dark hair and deep brown eyes stood out dramatically amid the white blankets that Mary Margaret had lavished upon her granddaughter. Regina had scoffed at the unicorns and rainbows dotting the blankets, but to Emma's great relief she let it go, however, not without a snarky response.

Emma parked the black Mercedes in the driveway of 108 Mifflin. Regina had insisted Emma leave her yellow bug at home, because the 'rattletrap' would not be the first car their daughter rode in. Reluctantly, Emma had agreed. The brunette mother, who had refused to be separated from her daughter since the moment she had seen her tiny face, was leaning anxiously over Jordyn the entire trip home. Emma glanced over the seat to see Regina stroking her thumb over the baby's cheek.

"She's so beautiful, Regina."

"Indeed," Regina responded, her index finger tightly grasped by a tiny hand, "So incredibly beautiful."

Emma stepped out of the car, and helped her wife remove the car seat. Together, they walked to the house with the child that would change their lives.

Emma set the carrier on the floor by the couch, carefully unbuckling Jordyn, before scooping her into her arms. Chocolate eyes sleepily gazed up at her.

"Do you want to see your home, little one?" Emma asked.

The baby gurgled, and reached out towards her blonde mother.

"I'll take that as a yes. This," Emma rocked Jordyn in her arms, as she paced back and forth, "is the living room." She continued her tour of the house, ending upstairs where Regina had just come out of the bathroom, and was sitting on their bed.

"And here's your Mama," Emma sat down beside her wife. She nudged Regina gently, "I think someone's hungry. We made it halfway through the house, before she started fussing."

Regina stared at Emma, a small smirk playing about her lips, "Only you would give a newborn baby a house tour, dear."

"Or maybe, only I would admit it," Emma winked.

Regina took baby Jordyn, and settled against the headboard. Immediately, Jordyn latched on, sucking hungrily. Emma slipped downstairs to get Regina's bag out of the car. When she returned inside, she heard the sweet strains of Regina's voice drifting down the stairs.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

Emma walked into the room, and settled down beside Regina. She soothingly stroked the top of Jordyn's head. Emma's voice joined Regina's as they serenaded their baby.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

Regina leaned into Emma, and sighed, "It's all right."

* * *

Soft, baby noises drifted out into the foyer, as Henry came home from school. Quickly removing his shoes and setting them by the door (so Regina wouldn't scold him), he walked over to the crib in the living room. Smiling, he scooped the baby girl into his arms, and sat down on the couch.

Jordyn Marie Swan-Mills looked up at her brother with wide eyes. They had this tradition all ready. Every day, when Henry would come home from school, he would cuddle his little sister and tell her a story. Perhaps it may seem foolish for a sixteen-year-old, but Henry had learned the importance of family. Even though Jordyn was only a few months old, and much too young to understand anything Henry was saying, the lull of his voice was familiar and calming to her.

"_Once upon a time,"_ Regina heard the voice drifting into the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a dish towel, and peeked around the corner. This was one of her favourite times of the day, watching the kind, young man she had raised adoring his little sister. Regina basked in the moment, feeling so much pride and love for her children.

Henry continued, _"there was a little girl. This was no ordinary little girl. She was a princess, but more importantly, she was the product of true love between a Queen and her Knight. It was unheard of, in those days, for a Queen to marry her Knight. There were debates about rank and rightful places in society, but neither Queen nor Knight cared to discuss such matters. They were perfectly happy just to be with each other. _

_When their daughter was born, it was said that she would be the most powerful child in all the realms, for it is only once in a lifetime that the world sees a child of such noble birth. Many queens bear beautiful children and many knights bear strong children, but what newborn child can boast that beauty, strength, and love already flows through their veins? _

_As the child grew, she began to see that she was special, and this troubled her greatly. After all, those who have been given much, have much responsibility to share those gifts. But, it mattered not how worried the child became, for she was always told to remember that she had the beauty of a queen, the strength of a knight, and true love to guide her." _

Henry looked down at the sleeping face, and gently slipped his finger from Jordyn's hand. Regina sat down beside him.

"That was beautiful, Henry," she said softly.

The boy shrugged, and handed the sleeping bundle to his mother, "I just told her the truth."

Regina's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you."

"And, Mom," Henry paused, before leaving the room, "I always loved you, despite what I said. I couldn't have asked for a better mother."

Regina held the tears, until her son had disappeared upstairs, but then the dam broke. She sat on the couch, cradling her baby to her chest, trying to stifle the sobs. It had been easier with Henry for years now, but wounds take time to heal. Every time he hugged her or smiled at her, she still felt that thrill of acceptance she had needed for so long.

Emma entered the house, and slumped against the door. It had been a long day. Far too much paperwork, far too much time spent on useless forms. "I'm home," she called.

"Duly noted," Henry's voice drifted down from his room, and Emma rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, kid!" she shouted back up. Any minute now Regina would come popping out of the kitchen, scolding the 'children' for yelling in the house. Like clockwork, this was routine, this was home. A wave of silence washed over the house, and Emma worried. She closed her eyes and listened until she could hear a small noise coming from the living room. There, on the couch, sat her wife – in tears.

"Regina!" Emma plopped down beside the brunette, "what happened?"

"Henry happened."

Emma scrunched her brow in confusion, "Yeah, like sixteen years ago." She paused, studying her wife's face.

"What's he done now?" Emma sighed. "Henry!" she called up the stairs.

Regina started, "No, no, don't bother him. He just – he said he always loved me. He," Regina faltered, "He said he couldn't have asked for a better mother." She smiled through the tears.

Henry, who had come thumping down the stairs at Emma's call, quietly observed the scene. He watched as Emma listened attentively, then wrapped an arm around her wife, and gently kissed her tear-stained cheek. He watched as the baby nuzzled further into Regina, one tiny hand resting lightly on her arm. He watched as Emma stroked her finger down the bridge of Jordyn's nose and beamed at her little family.

Henry remembered wanting that so desperately; wanting a family, wanting a place to belong. Regina had loved him, but she herself had said that she didn't know how to love very well. It was true, but Emma – Emma had taught her. Things were good now, and with a rush of joy, Henry realized he belonged. He belonged here with his mothers and his sister and it wasn't foolish to still need that comforting closeness. He strode into the living room, and both mothers looked up at him contentedly.

"Hey, kid," Emma grinned, "How was school?"

"Good," Henry said simply, before settling down beside Regina and leaning his head on her shoulder, "Everything is good."

* * *

Emma rolled over and stared at the numbers. _Three-zero-nine. _Too early, much too early to be awake. She forced her arm across the bed, expecting to find a warm body, but failing.

"Gina? Where'd ya go?" her words came out slurred with sleep. No answer. _Crap!_ She would have to move. She dragged her tired body out of bed, following the sound of crying that had drifted down the hallway.

Pausing at the open door of Jordyn's room, Emma watched as her wife rocked the whimpering baby back and forth. Dressed in silk pajamas, hair still mussed from bed, Emma was sure Regina was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Emma let out a giant yawn, alerting Regina of her presence. The infant continued squirming, and one weary mother placed the little bundle in Emma's arms. The blonde stroked the little face, whispering her love, as only a mother could. Immediately the baby yawned and snuggled deeper in her arms, contentedly falling back to sleep.

"I see," Regina whispered in Emma's ear, "she just needed her Mommy." She wrapped her strong arms around Emma and Jordyn, trapping them in a place Emma would never be ready to leave.

"Mhmm," Emma sighed, "and her Mommy just needed her wife." She turned in Regina's embrace and sleepily kissed her, little Jordyn Marie still sleeping soundly between them.


	4. The Ice Cream Fiasco

Emma was at her wits end. She cradled Jordyn close to her, gently bouncing her up and down, as she walked around the house. The baby continued screaming. Henry had tried to be helpful, but soon disappeared into his room, stuck his earphones in and pretended to be studying.

"Chemistry," he had explained, "chemistry is very important, Ma. And I have a big test coming up."

"I _know _it's important, kid," Emma had groaned, "Your mother and I - "

To this Henry had plugged his ears, and ran up the stairs two at a time loudly yelling 'la-la-la-la' till his door was firmly closed. Emma grinned.

Twenty minutes later found the blonde mother sitting on the couch cradling her wailing daughter on her knees. She gazed down at the frustrated face which was painted so many shades of red from exertion.

"Please, little one," she begged, "I don't know how to help you."

Jordyn screamed louder, forcing one fist into the air as if to prove her indignation.

"Hey, Ma?" Henry's voice echoed down the stairs.

"Yeah, Henry?"

The boy sheepishly peered around the corner. "Maybe you should call Mom – I don't mean that you're incapable, or anything, but - "

"Kid, I've got this!" Emma retorted stubbornly. Jordyn wailed, stopping every few seconds to hiccup.

Henry chuckled, "Just like you've had this for the last forty minutes." He grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed.

"Hi, Mom? Yeah, we have a situation here. No, everyone is safe…Emma just can't get Jordyn to stop crying. Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks, Mom. Bye."

Henry hung up. "She'll be home in ten minutes."

A cloud of purple swirled into the room, and Regina walked over to the couch, "One minute actually." She scooped the baby into her arms, laying a hand on her forehead. No worries there. Suddenly a look of understanding crossed the mayor's face. She gently slid her finger into the baby's mouth.

"I tried to feed her!" Emma explained.

"Shh!"

Regina felt the first bumps of a tooth breaking through. Jordyn stopped crying and began fussing, as her brunette mother gently massaged her gums. Emma stood gobsmacked beside her wife. Henry rolled his eyes, and walked back upstairs to his homework.

"Shut your mouth. She's just teething, dear."

Emma smacked her forehead. _Teething, of course, how could I forget teething? Out of all the idiotic –_

"Emma?"

"Yes, Regina," the blonde muttered sheepishly.

"_Our_ son called _me_ at work to tell _me _that _you_ could not calm _our_ baby down?"

"That's a lot of pronouns," Emma deflected.

Regina's quirked her eyebrows, and without a word, handed the baby back to her wife. In a flash of purple she was gone, leaving Emma once again gently rocking a now calm baby girl.

_You failed. You failed. _Her inner voice pounded to the rhythm of her heart. Emma cursed inwardly, as she continued rubbing her finger over Jordyn's gums. _You shouldn't be a mother…look at what you did to Henry. How could you ever think you could raise a child? You're incapable._

Emma clenched her teeth, feeling the criticism wash over her. Regina must be so angry right now. It's always the obvious things that I miss. The things everybody should know…I'm hopeless. Jordyn began sucking on Emma's finger, her dark eyes slowly drooping until they were closed. Emma held the baby closely, as if to protect herself from the familiar urge to run and leave it all behind. A swish of purple smoke flooded the room again, leaving Regina standing in front of her.

"Stop!" she spoke firmly, staring straight into Emma's eyes.

"What?" the blonde muttered.

Regina sat down beside her, dark eyes never leaving Emma's. "Stop doing this to yourself. You are not a failure, you are a good mom. You are capable, and it is completely acceptable to ask for help. I raised Henry. I did this part before. You may want to actually read the book that I leave lying around the house all the time. But even if you choose not to, I will still be here. Please don't beat yourself up all the time."

Emma swallowed thickly, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you - "

"No, Gina. How do you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you are mine. I can't describe it…I just know when you need me."

Emma nodded, gazing down at the sleeping baby, and then back to her wife, "Thank you, darling."

* * *

"M-m-m," Jordyn crawled across the kitchen floor, pausing to reach for Regina who was stirring a pot on the stove. Her tiny lips parted slightly, as she tried to form a word.

"Are you coming to see Mama?" Regina smiled at her daughter, crouching down to greet her. Jordyn sped up her pace, and reached Regina. She pushed herself up and balanced against her mother's leg, holding onto Regina's arm with a chubby hand.

"M-m-m-," tiny lips pursed, as Jordyn tried to get a word out. Her nose wrinkled in concentration, and Regina couldn't help herself. She leaned down and kissed it with a chuckle at the expressions that flitted across Jordyn's face. Jordyn leaned against Regina, her tiny fingers wrapped around her mother's and she huffed in frustration. Tiny dark eyes looked up into loving ones.

"Ma-ma," she said slowly, tasting the word on her tongue for the first time. Regina smiled as big as her mouth would allow. She scooped the toddler into her arms and held her tightly. Jordyn nuzzled into Regina's neck and wove her fingers in dark, thick hair.

"Mama loves you, baby girl," Regina whispered into the toddler's ear.

* * *

Emma strode down Main Street, hands jammed in her jacket pockets. A cool spring breeze swept through the trees. It had been a busy day, as far as Storybrooke went, nothing much, but a handful of prank calls and paperwork…the occasional perks of living in a small town. Emma's stint as Sheriff had been anything but ordinary. She either handled petty crime, like the graffiti marking the side of the public school, or extreme situations, like wraiths swooping down to suck people's souls. There seemed to be no in between.

Days like this were a welcome reprieve, though Storybrooke had been at peace for a while now, mainly because the threat of the evil queen was non-existent. There was no evil queen. Regina had taken her place. Emma rubbed her thumb across the ring on her left hand and smiled. She thought back to their wedding. A beautiful spring day in early May, blossoms crowning the apple trees and drifting down to the path Regina would walk down to get to her happily ever after. It had been the most wonderful day of Emma's life. A feeling she never thought she would have, one that she never wanted to go away. It had been magical…every single pun intended. And, now, she had her soul mate, her everything, someone she could trust with her secrets, someone who wanted to understand and heal her darkness. Emma tilted her face towards the sky and let its warmth flood through her. And for once, she felt completely at peace with herself and her life.

Emma glanced around her, pulling herself out of her daydream to see a little girl toddling around a nearby playground. Brown curls bobbed up and down, sunlight glinting off them. A woman crouched down beside the little girl, whispering in her ear, and then pointing towards Emma.

"Ma!" the child shrieked, running to Emma, her arms stretched open. Emma scooped her up, planting a kiss on her rosy cheek. She carried the toddler over to the playground, hoisting her to the top.

"Go to the slide, little one."

Jordyn walked waveringly over to the slide, giggling and muttering to herself. She sat down at the top and smiled widely at her mothers waiting at the bottom.

"Come on, Jordyn," Emma held out her arms. The little girl slid down, her red jacket cushioning her trip. Emma caught her, swinging her up in the air. Regina watched with awe at the sight. It wasn't like they had never gone to a park before. Jordyn had gone down the slide many times, and Emma had been there to catch her many times. It was a familiar sight. Almost too familiar, like the feeling that comes when life is so perfect you are afraid it is only a dream. As if from a reflex, Regina pinched herself to make sure she was awake, to make sure this was her reality.

She gasped, and Emma turned to look at her with questioning eyes. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes," Regina nodded gratefully, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "I really love you."

Emma beamed, skipping over to plant a kiss on Regina's nose. Jordyn wiggled impatiently in Emma's arms. She set the toddler on the ground and wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders. Jordyn ran haphazardly over to the grass to pick the first few dandelions of the season.

"How did I get so lucky? How did I ever find you?" Emma asked.

"Darling, I will always find-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Emma lowered her voice, fixing Regina with a playful frown.

Regina chuckled, laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Then how about this, I will never let you go."

"Better," Emma conceded, "but they say actions speak louder than words. I prefer this." She wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and pressed a kiss to her lips. She could feel the queen's smile against hers. Before she could pull away, both women felt little arms wrapping around their legs.

"Mama?" a little voice broke the moment, and made it complete. They gazed down at their little girl, flowers gripped tightly in her right hand, and a beautiful expression on her face.

"Well, hello beautiful," Regina lifted Jordyn up. The child lay her head on her mother's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

Regina opened the front door to her home, and stepped inside. Kicking off her heels, she took a deep breath and let the tension of the day slowly drain away. Some days she wished she was no longer the mayor. The idiotic issues that were dumped on her desk everyday nearly made her want to curse this town and start all over somewhere else. No, _No, _that would never happen, but it was tempting. And, anyway, after Snow's stint in her office she was sure no one else could take her place. Regina's eyes twinkled as she thought about the rush when she destroyed Snow's painting of the birds. Some moments made her days so much more enjoyable.

Smoothing her hands down her grey dress, Regina made her way into the kitchen, searching for two of the people who had brought life back into her. Henry, she knew, was out tonight, and Regina was looking forward to spending her evening chasing her toddler and curled up with her wife. She hummed contentedly, following her daughter's happy noises.

The queen gasped at the sight before her, as she entered the kitchen. Chocolate ice cream splattered the countertop, dripping onto the floor in small puddles. The toddler, sitting in her originally pink highchair, blew bubbles with the melted ice cream, spraying her brunette mother with droplets of Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Regina gasped and stumbled backwards. Her daughter shrieked delightedly.

"Emma!" her voice rang through the house, just as her wife emerged from the washroom. Regina's mouth dropped open as she took in the streaks of brown matting Emma's blonde hair. Green eyes sparkled mischievously at the regal mayor, whose cheeks were now dotted with chocolate freckles.

"I was thinking about getting highlights," Emma mused.

"What-" Regina gasped, gesturing to the highchair where their toddler gurgled happily, "in the world is happening?" Jordyn had one hand lying in a pool of melted ice cream while the other was spreading the sticky liquid through her hair. She flashed a dimpled grin at her stunned mother.

"Welcome home, your majesty," Emma mockingly bowed to her wife. She strode casually over to the counter and took a spoonful of ice cream from the carton, sucking the sweet treat off it.

"Want thome?" she held out the spoon to her wife, who managed to gasp _'no,' _before Emma could get near her.

"Okay," Emma smiled and pecked Regina on the lips. She could taste the chocolate. Oh, this was good, this was so good. But, no, she could not endorse this kind of behaviour. Her kitchen had never been such a disaster and her daughter – but Emma was weaving her fingers through her hair, and – STOP!

Regina pulled back and walked towards Jordyn, "You better clean up this kitchen right now, or so help me!"

"Regina," Emma whined, "the kid and I were just having some fun. You could play with us for a bit, before killing the mood, you know."

"Play? You are a child, Emma Swan-Mills, but even children know better than to play with their food, especially sticky desserts of which our daughter should not be having huge bowls when she is one."

Regina took the tray off the highchair, and unbuckled Jordyn. "I am going to take our daughter upstairs and clean her up. When I return, this kitchen better be spotless!"

Regina picked the toddler up. Jordyn's little hands went immediately to one of her favourite places, weaving through her mother's hair, and leaving behind traces of chocolate. The little girl smiled and placed her chubby hands on Regina's cheeks.

"Kok-late keem, Mama. Like kok-late keem."

"I know, baby, but it's messy."

Jordyn rubbed her sticky hands over Regina's cheeks, smearing them. She moved her finger across her face, as if she was trying to paint.

"Psst, Jordyn," Emma slid up behind Regina, dunking her daughter's hand in a bowl of melted ice cream. Jordyn shrieked delightedly and covered Regina's face with chocolate.

"Mama, silly!" she laughed.

Regina turned and glared at her wife, whose green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh, no, you did not."

Emma shrugged and pointed to Jordyn, who was too busy tracing the ice cream that was melting down her mother's neck to even care what was going on. In a flash, Regina grabbed the bowl on the counted, dumping the contents on top of Emma's head.

The blonde shivered as the cool liquid slid down her face and neck. She grabbed the carton and backed up against the cabinets, "Do not come any closer, you devious woman!"

Regina threw back her head and laughed a laugh worthy of any evil queen, past, present, or future. Jordyn stopped tracing the ice cream and stared at her mother in awe. Then, as if remembering every movement, she slowly tilted her sticky head back and yelled, "Ma-ha-ha!"

A stillness settled over the kitchen. Emma, still backed up against the cupboards, began to wonder if this was the calm before the storm or just simply peace. She hoped with all her being this was peace, because another night cuddled against a cold pillow was not looking appealing right now. The ice cream had trickled its way down her spine and stomach. Emma was suddenly very grateful for the skinny jeans gripping her waist so tightly the liquid chocolate had to stop.

Regina started in amazement at Jordyn. Her mouth was open in shock, as her daughter returned to dabbling in the ice cream masterpiece of Regina's face, once in a while pausing to poke her cheek. She had laughed. The fake, evil laugh, as innocent as it might seem, coming out of the mouth of her baby startled Regina. From any other child, it might have seemed cute, but this road to redemption had stripped Regina of all those memories that threatened to drag her back to evil.

Her daughter had her genes. Her daughter was made from the same stuff that she was made from, that her mother was made from. Yes, Regina had made a decision to turn, but she had reasoned she had a predisposition. Her mother, Cora must have caused it, but maybe their line was just destined to be weak. Maybe the Charmings were the strong ones, able to resist wrong, maybe…maybe…

Familiar panic began to fill her system. Panic that her past deeds would overtake her present happiness. Panic that she was too far gone. Panic that her daughter would turn out to be just like her. Emma had dissolved that panic, but once in a while it returned. Regina felt it vibrate through her system, pulling her, dragging her back into the darkness.

Emma's eyes caressed Regina's face, watching as the irritation fell from her face only to be replaced with – fear. Emma took in the rapid breathing, her wife's nostrils flaring in a vain effort to calm down. Jordyn had laid her head on Regina's shoulder, and the queen held her impossibly close.

"Gina?" Emma took a step away from the cupboards, wincing as her sticky hair tore away from the wood. No response. Once, only once had Emma seen that expression on her wife's face…that look of utter hopelessness. It was the night they had talked, really talked about their pasts.

"_I'm afraid," Regina looked briefly at the blonde beside her. "I'm afraid that once I tell you everything you will hate me."_

_Emma had held her reluctant body as she slept that night, trying to comfort her, trying to assure her she brought nothing but love. No more what ifs, only I wills. No more fear, only trust. It had taken so long for Regina to learn how to receive love; so long before she could rely on Emma to come back, to keep her promises. So long…_

Emma set the ice cream carton on the counter and walked over to the brunette. She brushed a lock of hair off her face and gently kissed her temple.

"Come back to me, baby. Don't go there, please."

Regina ran her fingers up and down Jordyn's back and head. Her eyes were dark and distant, fixated on the child in her arms.

"What if - "

Emma placed her finger on Regina's lips, "I thought you promised me you wouldn't ask that question anymore?"

"Emma." Regina's voice broke desperately and tears pricked at her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

"What if she turns out just like me?"

Emma smiled encouragingly, "Then she will be the most beautiful, incredible, loving woman to ever walk this earth."

"I mean," Regina took a deep breath, summoning the courage to say the words, "what if she turns dark?" A hush fell over the room, and Regina choked the word out, "Evil."

"Then," Emma wrapped her body around Regina's, "we love her through it."

"Like you did?" Regina managed to gasp out.

Emma nodded, her nose brushing against her wife's. She leaned in, tentatively touching Regina's lips with her own. The queen surged forward capturing Emma's chocolate smeared mouth and pouring all her grateful love into that kiss.

"Kiss, Mama," Jordyn mumbled from her position crushed between her mothers.

"New word!" Emma pulled her mouth away from Regina's to duly note the milestone. Jordyn took the opportunity to smash her lips against Regina's cheek.

"Hey, she's mine, little one!" Emma tapped the toddler on her brown nose. Jordyn giggled.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mama mine!" Jordyn pouted at Emma, her big eyes hidden under long lashes.

"How about this," Emma smiled. "Mine and yours." She poked one finger towards Jordyn, tickling her under her dimpled chin.

Regina's heart swelled at the sight of her wife and daughter laughing and teasing each other, because they loved her, because they cared. Because they wouldn't let go, they wouldn't give up.

"You're ours," Emma whispered in the shell of her ear, and a chill ran down her spine.


	5. Good Morning

Two minutes. It had been two minutes since the last faint sound of whimpering cries had been heard in the Swan-Mills home. Emma sighed into the silence, sure that she was dreaming, her ears revelling in the newfound quiet. The bed beside her was cold, lacking the warmth that Regina provided. For a moment, Emma allowed herself to imagine what life would have been like without Regina. She pushed aside the nagging voice that threatened to unbury the fact that without Regina no curse would have been cast. Emma would not have been sent through the wardrobe. Henry would not have been born.

Emma reeled her thoughts back in before her contentment faded. This was good. What she and Regina had, regardless of their broken pasts, was good. They completed each other, like a mirror once shattered, now glued together to reflect the family they had become. Two had truly become one.

The bedroom door creaked open, and Regina quietly padded inside. Emma propped herself up on her elbows to catch the image of her wife with the dim hall light glowing behind her, and she committed the moment to her memory. Emma found herself doing that more recently, as the days moved faster and faster. She was acutely aware of the moments, especially as she watched her daughter soaring through her early stages, conquering one milestone and speeding to the next. She imagined Regina had been much the same way as a toddler, bright and eager to learn.

Emma lay back down, feigning sleep, as Regina turned towards the bed. The brunette tiptoed across the room, and slid into bed beside her wife. She pulled the plush comforter over herself before leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek. Emma heard a sleepy, 'Goodnight, darling,' before Regina curled up against her warm body. The kiss she had planted grew into a warm blush over Emma's entire face.

"I adore you."

Regina lifted her head in surprise. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

Emma smiled, "But I adore you."

"Emma, you need to sleep. I'm sorry Jordyn woke - "

"I adore you." Emma kissed the top of Regina's mussed head, and pulled her close. A slight chuckle rippled through the body beside her.

"Seriously. You do so much for us, Regina. You pour so much love into everything you do."

Regina tilted her head to meet Emma's eyes, "You make it easy."

"Yeah, laying in bed is a big help," Emma deflected.

Regina placed a finger on Emma's lips, "Shh…listen."

The brunette shifted, so she was level with her wife and began, "When I first brought Henry home he cried non-stop. I was so desperate to be loved, so desperate to be needed, and this baby just would not stop crying. I took him to Whale, consulted the adoption agency, even talked to Rumple, but Henry just seemed to hate me. Eventually, that stage passed, but our relationship always had those moments when something was off. It was - " Regina faltered and searched Emma's eyes, as if looking for an answer, "It was as if he knew something – s_omebody_ was missing."

Regina cleared her throat and paused. Emma blinked back tears and waited for her to continue.

"I remember one day, when he was four, I took him to the park. He played for a while, usually alone, but then he stopped suddenly and just sat staring sadly at the other people. I asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't answer me. He just said his heart hurt. He didn't know how to tell me something wasn't right, and I didn't – I didn't know how to love him very well."

Regina avoided Emma's watchful eyes and repeated the words softly, "His heart hurt."

Emma's finger smoothed Regina's hair, "I don't think his heart was the only one hurting."

Regina reached for Emma's other hand, and wove her pale fingers through her wife's slender ones.

"I didn't know how much I needed you until you walked through my door for the first time."

A peaceful silence enveloped the room. Emma could feel Regina's heartbeat slowing after the strength of her confession. The brunette curled even further into Emma, her head tucked perfectly under her chin, and one arm draped across her Emma's stomach holding her tightly.

"I still adore you," Emma whispered into Regina's sweetly scented hair. Her wife snuggled impossibly closer, dropping a gentle kiss to Emma's shoulder, and they fell asleep.

* * *

The morning sun crept through the window, and a certain little girl snuggled deeper into her bed, a red blanket twisted around her legs. She stirred, her eyes slowly opening to take in her surroundings. After a moment, she wriggled out of the blanket, and peered through the bars of her crib. Emma and Regina had talked about purchasing a 'big girl bed,' but chasing Jordyn around the house for hours every morning had temporarily postponed that idea. Jordyn stood up, grabbing her stuffed wolf, a gift from her favourite babysitter, and proceeded to interject noise into the early morning stillness.

"Ma! Mama! Dyn up!"

Within seconds, Emma bolted into the room, sleep fogging her vision. "Shh, little one. Mama needs her sleep."

Jordyn pouted, her usual morning grumpiness still evident. She held out her arms towards Emma, who readily scooped her up. The girl snuggled into her mother's shoulder, as they headed downstairs.

Containing a toddler, Emma Swan had discovered, was like trying to harness the wind. Keeping a toddler quiet was impossible. For the fourth time, Emma pulled Jordyn back on her lap, and began trying to engross her in another colourful book. The child squirmed and wiggled, laughing and talking about the pictures.

"What's this?" Emma pointed to an animal.

"Cat!" Jordyn squealed happily.

"Little quieter, babygirl. How about this one?"

"Bay-wer."

"Bear. Good girl. And this one?"

"El-fant."

"That's right. Can you show me what an elephant does?"

Jordyn nodded, stretching her arm out like a trunk. "El-fant go pfffft."After wiping the spray of spit from her face, Emma decided story time was over. She set Jordyn on the floor, placing the stack of books back on the miniature bookshelf Regina had insisted on buying for their daughter. When Emma turned around, the toddler was gone.

"Jordyn?" she whispered loudly, still determined that for once Regina would be able to sleep in. No answer. Not a sound. Emma darted through the main floor of the house. Kitchen…no Jordyn. Dining room…no Jordyn. She checked the stairways, a sick feeling settling in her gut. Her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

Emma dashed upstairs, and into the room she shared with her wife. There, she saw Jordyn, standing by the side of their bed, reaching for Regina's face. Emma darted across the room and swooped the girl into her arms, trying to stifle the laughter that instantly erupted from the toddler.

"We need to let Mama sleep, little one."

"Sleep?" Jordyn whispered exaggeratedly, her wide eyes fixed on Emma's.

"You got it, kid."

Jordyn nodded her understanding and snuggled into Emma's strong shoulder, as they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

Regina could hear the sounds of dishes clattering in the kitchen below. Jordyn's babbling rose higher than the rest of the noise, with her one word narration of every move Emma made.

"Ma, milk. Ma, bowl. Ma, eat…eat now. Ma!"

Regina smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice, already organizing her small world to the best of her ability. Emma loved to remind her of the traits Jordyn had inherited from her. Mrs. 'I Rule the World' Mills had passed down the same attitude to her young daughter. At nearly two, she was already bossing others around, informing them of her wishes, and, ever the diplomat, resolving every conflict with a hug. Henry found this adorable, and stared incredulously at the tiny form that tried to monopolize him at every turn. Regina, though amused, would attempt to teach Jordyn to behave. But, Emma…Emma was the worst. She encouraged it. Regina had many discussions with her about child-rearing, but Emma still doted on their daughter constantly.

Jordyn was not without her blonde mother's influences either. She had her smile and her ability to sense when others were hurting. Regina could not count the times she felt discouraged, and Jordyn would crawl quietly into her lap. She would lay her head on her Mama's shoulder, stick one thumb in her mouth, while her other hand wove its way through Regina's hair. After a few minutes, Jordyn would hug Regina, whisper an 'I wuv you, Mama,' and slip off to her toys. That was all Emma; the sensitive spirit that knew just how to reach someone. Regina smiled at the thought, a little whirlwind with the sweetest heart.

Regina walked down the stairs to see Jordyn running back and forth across the kitchen. Her dark curls bouncing with constant motion. She was still in her pajamas, despite Regina's attempts to convince Emma that getting dressed should precede breakfast. But, Regina had to admit that it was adorable, Jordyn running around the kitchen in a purple onesie that just so happened to be covered with black swans.

Jordyn rounded the corner, glancing up the stairs to see Regina. She launched herself at the gate blocking the staircase and shrieked, "Mama! Ma, come."

Emma came running out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, one hand clutching a tea towel and the other holding a sippy cup. Jordyn's shrieks had been loud enough to wake the neighbours, and both mothers now stood with their fingers to their lips trying to shush her.

"Inside voice, baby," Regina spoke softly, walking quietly down the stairs hoping her calm demeanour would rub off on her daughter. No such luck.

"Mama!" Jordyn shouted happily, reaching up her chubby arms towards Regina.

Emma stifled a laugh which was quickly silenced by one of Regina's famous glares.

"She needs to learn that mornings are for peace and sleep," Regina yawned uncontrollably. Jordyn giggled and pulled on the gate separating her from her Mama. Regina reached down to scoop the toddler into her arms. A very happy little girl stretched her arms around her mother's neck and lay her tousled head on her shoulder.

"Pretty quiet now," Emma quipped.

Regina rolled her eyes and carefully removed the gate. She walked over to Emma and laid her head on a dish towel clad shoulder. Emma chuckled her approval.

"Mama good sleep?" Jordyn questioned.

"Mama had a very good sleep, sweetheart. Thank you for asking."

Jordyn lifted her head off Regina's shoulder and placed one hand on either side of her face, as she often did when someone's full attention was required.

"Ma say Mama sleep…shhh." Flecks of saliva sprang to Regina's face. She flinched automatically, and Emma tossed her the dish towel.

"Second spit of the morning," she observed, with a wink.

"Morning!" Henry bounded down the stairs. Jordyn's head jerked up to see her brother.

" 'en-wee!" she squealed, bouncing happily in Regina's arms. Her big brother ruffled her hair as he walked past, shooting a smile at both his mothers. After dropping his school bag on the ground, he disappeared into the kitchen.

" 'en-wee? Where go?" Jordyn leaned over Regina's shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of her big brother. The brunette set the child on the floor, and she toddled into the kitchen in search of Henry. Strong arms wrapped around Emma from behind, as Regina relished the moment.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Emma whispered.

Regina smiled against her wife's neck. "All this and breakfast too?"

"Anything for my queen," Emma smoothly turned around in Regina's hold, planting a kiss on her lips, before sashaying into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hurry, Jordyn. Mama will be home soon."

Emma tried to catch the toddler as she raced around her room in nothing but a diaper. Regina had said she would be home at five and they had better be ready to leave. It was 4:49, and Emma was at a loss.

"I have caught criminals, battled giants and wraiths, lived through curses, and this is troubling me? Get it together, Emma!"

Jordyn ran to her bed and crawled underneath the red bedspread. Her little body finally stopped moving, as she waited for Emma to find her. The thump of little feet had been replaced with muffled giggles. Emma could make out the curve of her back and bump of her head under the covers.

"Where did my Jordyn go?"

The muffled giggles become slightly louder and the blankets shifted on the bed.

"Where could she be?"

Emma crept closer to the bed, watching the lump shift and wiggle under the blankets. With one fluid motion, she pulled the covers away and captured Jordyn.

"Dyn, down! Dyn, down!"

Emma struggled to keep her grasp on the wriggling body in her arms. She slid Jordyn onto her hip and pointed to the selection of clothes laid out.

"Listen, Mama is going to be home soon, and you need to be dressed. So, what's it going to be? Purple, or pink, or yellow?"

Jordyn squirmed, purposely avoiding looking at the clothes. She knew exactly how to push Emma's buttons, and had no intention of giving up playtime to get dressed. Emma sighed, and pushed the pink and purple outfits aside. She wrestled the yellow dress onto her daughter.

"Looking good, little one."

Jordyn stubbornly pouted, "Play, Ma!" The front door clicked shut in the foyer below, and Emma nodded towards the stairs.

"Take it up with your Mama, Jordyn."

Emma could picture every step of Regina's entry into the house. Heels clicked on the floor, then were silently placed by the door. The closet door opened, and the swish of coats was heard. Finally, the familiar sound of stocking feet on the stairs and Regina came into sight.

"Your daughter is being stubborn again."

"My daughter?" Regina questioned, one eyebrow quirking upward.

"Mama!" Jordyn beamed from ear to ear.

Regina took the girl from Emma, setting her on the bed and began to brush her hair. Within a minute, clips, sweater, and shoes were all in place, and a certain Swan stood in the doorway gaping at her wife.

"How do you do that?"

Regina patted her on the cheek, "Magic, dear."


	6. Two

Regina bounced Jordyn on one hip, her crimson dress wrinkling and bunching at the movement. Emma smiled; the pristine mayor, who had entered the house, left it as a doting mother, unconcerned with anything except the happiness of her child. Jordyn began to point out objects along the street, labelling them in an effort to organize her world.

"Car!"

"Yes, sweetheart, that's Mama's car." Regina chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm for life. It was something that always amazed her, the way a child saw the world with so much curiosity and joy. Her memories barely reached that far, the earliest she recalled was curling up in her bed, hoping her mother would not reprimand her.

Regina did not recall feeling the joy she loved seeing in Jordyn's face. She loved the way her bright eyes would sparkle at a new discovery. The curious tilt of her head, her eagerness to learn, and her ever-growing vocabulary warned Regina that these days would not last long. She held Jordyn close, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Drive, Mama?"

From the beginning, Jordyn loved car rides. As an infant there were times she could only be calmed by driving around town with the windows open much to the chagrin of Storybrooke's residents. Emma usually got that job. She would swaddle the baby, stick her in the car seat, and drive circles around the block, letting the wind whistle through the car. Eventually, Jordyn would fall asleep. A very tired Emma would lift the baby back out of the car seat and tiptoe into the house, only to find her wife half-worrying, half-sleeping on the couch. Even now, the few trips the little family took were always a breeze. Jordyn would be entertained by Henry or chat happily to herself in the back seat, observing the scenery and enjoying the ride.

Regina shook her head, clearing away the memories to replace them with the present. "No driving today, Jordyn. We're going to walk."

"Where go?"

"Do you really want to know where we are going?"

Jordyn nodded, expectantly waiting for an answer, as Emma came bursting out the front door. She took one look at the scene in front of her, and knew by the look on Regina's face that she was debating telling Jordyn what was happening.

"NO!" Emma launched herself towards the two of them nearly tripping over the porch steps, a look of absolute horror on her face. "You can't tell her, Regina. Please don't tell her. We've come this far without telling her. How could you cave now? You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my mouth shut all day."

"It seems you are having no trouble keeping it shut now."

Emma clamped her lips together, catching Regina's gaze and pleading with those emerald puppy dog eyes for her cooperation. Regina opened her mouth, as if to speak, teasing her frazzled wife, but no words came out. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, as she headed back to lock the front door.

"We are going," Regina whispered in Jordyn's ear, "to a very special place."

"I heard that," Emma grunted. She feigned irritation, pouting at Regina with a look so much like Henry she almost burst out laughing.

"Berry be-shell?" Jordyn's questioning filled the air, and both mothers rerouted from their current moods.

"Yes, Jordyn," Emma said, her brow furrowed seriously, "we are going to a berry be-shell place."

Regina swatted her wife's arm and grinned, no longer able to keep the smile inside. She had longed her entire life for moments like these. No pretence, no masks, just people who loved her surrounding her. It was easy. Not that is had not been hard at first, but Emma, with her childlikeness and sweet-spiritedness, had made it easy. The blonde simply smiled, slipped her hand into Regina's hand, slipped her love into Regina's frightened heart, and brick by brick tore down her walls.

Jordyn and her mothers made their way down the street. Emma had once again usurped Regina's hand, and Jordyn still perched on her other arm, clinging to Regina like a koala bear. One word floated across the mayor's mind, quick as lightning, but warm as sunshine…_contentment_…and utter, complete, unadulterated bliss.

* * *

The closer they got to the diner, the brighter Emma's smile grew. Regina recalled commenting that if she smiled any bigger her face would split, but the blonde didn't seem to care. In fact, she was more excited than Jordyn who had found Regina's shoulder to be a decent pillow about halfway through the walk. She was not asleep, but preoccupied threading her fingers through her Mama's hair and sucking her thumb.

"We're almost there, little one."

Jordyn raised her head to glance at her blonde mother, observing her excitement. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth with a pop and scanned her surroundings.

"Granny," she said simply, sticking her thumb back in, her head dropping back onto Regina's shoulder.

"Kid, you're too smart for your own good." Emma commented, adding a quick 'just like your mother,' as an afterthought. Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes at Emma.

From the sidewalk, Granny's Diner was quiet, lights on, but cloaked in an air of indifference like most of the calm little fairytale town seemed to be. Aside from wraiths, giants, murderous villains, and persistent mothers, nothing ever changed. Rather peaceful, Emma thought. Regina shot her a look full of anticipation, as she rubbed soothing circles on the drowsy child's back.

They approached the door, Emma taking the lead and pulling it open for her wife and daughter. All was still. All was normal, until a loud squeak echoed from the far corner of the Diner. Jordyn's head jerked up, recognizing that voice anywhere. Her chocolate eyes scanned the room, seeing no faces. Confusion swept her features, and she looked to her mothers for an answer.

Suddenly, racket exploded in the room; people jumping up, darting out, surprising the little girl who clapped her hands in glee.

"Hi!" Neal ran up, and tugged on Jordyn's foot, until Regina set her on the ground. He grabbed his cousin's hand, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Balloons, Dyn. They got balloons!"

Jordyn ran off beside Neal, eager to explore. Regina slipped off her coat, observing the joy on her daughter's face.

* * *

Jordyn toddled over to Regina carrying a red balloon. Her tiny hands held it gently, her little face contorted in an attempt to not pop it. She shifted the sphere in one hand, and tried to crawl into Regina's lap. The Mayor set down her punch and hoisted her daughter up, listening to the baby chatter about the party. Jordyn knelt on Regina's lap, the balloon now relegated to the floor.

The child placed a hand on each of Regina's cheeks, holding her focus, "Mama! Dyn two!"

Jordyn fidgeted with her fingers until she could hold up the correct number.

"I know, babygirl. I love you, my little two-year-old."

The toddler collapsed happily against her Mother's chest, hugging her tightly, "Wuv you, Mama."

"Regina." That voice sent chills down her spine. Jordyn turned around and sat silently on her mother's lap, sensing her discomfort. She leaned heavily against Regina's chest, pulling the mayor's arms around her, and laying her hands protectively over her mother's. Her little Emma; so protective.

"Who you?" the toddler asked the woman in front of her.

"I am your grandmother, dear."

Regina untangled Jordyn from her hands and slid her off her lap, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Go find Ma, sweetheart."

The toddler nodded seriously and obeyed.

"You allow your two-year-old to wander without supervision?"

"I can still see her, and she is among friends here," Regina choked out the words, still reeling from her mother's presence. "Emma and I do not believe in restraining our children. They are free to grow and develop their own interests in a safe place."

Regina's voice was bitter, boring into Cora. The older woman smiled sadly.

"I do realize I caused you much pain, my daughter."

"Do you?" Regina snapped, "because last I heard you yelled at my wife that you despised me and my choices. You refused to come to our wedding. You refused to acknowledge anything about _us_."

"I was wrong, Regina."

Angry tears blurred the brunette's vision.

"You were wrong?" she whispered brokenly, taking in the words.

"You were wrong?" A little louder this time.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Disinheriting me because I love Emma and not a man? Are you sorry for missing the first two years of Jordyn's life, or emotionally detaching from all of mine? Or perhaps you're sorry for controlling my every move, because now you cannot do that anymore and you have lost me."

Cora allowed Regina's rant, her eyes never leaving her daughter's face. "That may all be true, but you do have a beautiful family, and you - " the lady swallowed thickly " – you made the right choice."

Regina shook her head, "I can't do this right now. This is _my_ evening with _my _daughter," she glared at her mother, "And I wish to the gods your blood did not flow through her veins."

Cora nodded, her bottom lip trembling almost imperceptibly, and left the Diner. Emma pushed past the people, reaching Regina.

"Your mother?" she questioned.

"Is gone," Regina finished, as she moved past Emma, "let's go enjoy our daughter's party."

"Hold on," Emma grabbed Regina's hand, pulling her in for a hug, "_you_ are nothing like her. You are an incredible mother and wife. Don't live in her shadow."

Regina held Emma tightly, whispering her thanks. The blonde kissed her temple, letting her lips linger on the pulsing point for only a second.

"Now," Emma took Regina's hand, "let's go party."

Outside, a mother clutched a ragged doll to her chest, as she watched her daughter suck in the happiness she had fought for. A solitary tear, the first that had fallen in many years, slid down her cheek, and she turned away, her chest clenching painfully, remembering why she removed the organ in the first place. Hearts hurt.

* * *

Jordyn screeched with delight, as Emma swung her up over her head.

"Where did my Jordyn go?" she asked, holding the toddler on top of her head. She could feel the rumbling vibrations of Jordyn's giggles through her skull.

"Hey, Kid," Emma nudged Henry, "have you seen your sister?"

"Nope," the boy shrugged, ignoring the cries of 'Hen-wee, Hen-wee' coming from above Emma.

"Excuse me, Ruby, have you seen my daughter?"

The woman's eyes flickered up to Emma's head and back down to her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Not lately."

"Regina, have you by any chance seen the birthday girl?"

Regina reached up, gently tickling Jordyn's side, sending her into peals of laughter, "Perhaps, but I'm not telling."

"Up, Ma!" Jordyn shrieked, poking Emma's nose with her finger. Emma swung the toddler down, cradling her in strong arms.

"There's my girl. Where were you?"

"Ma. Head." Jordyn giggled, "Silly, Ma."

"Tell me, little one, what is today?"

"Dyn birf-day! Hooway!"

Regina walked up behind Emma and smoothed Jordyn's hair back from her forehead.

"And how old are you today, my sweet girl?" the queen smiled at her princess.

"Two, Mama." Jordyn held her fingers up to Regina's face. Her Mama grabbed the chubby digits and pretended to nibble them. Jordyn laughed, laying her hand on Regina's cheek.

"Wuv you, Mama."

Emma smiled, swinging the girl back up in the air like a bird, "What about me, little one? Share the love." She pouted.

"Wuv you, Ma!" the toddler shrieked.

Granny carried out a magnificent cake covered in scarlet swans, in the centre stood a hand-carved statue of a little girl. Jordyn clapped her hands excitedly, the flickering candles shining in her eyes. Emma held her daughter tightly, as she sang Happy Birthday with the rest of the party guests, and thought about how far she had come.

Five years ago, she had been staring at a cupcake on her kitchen counter, wishing she was not alone. Five years. And now she had this squiggling mass of joy in her arms, a son who she adored, and a gorgeous wife to hold. Five years and a lot of tears; finding her parents, saving Regina, being the Saviour she was called to be and accepting that even the Saviour needed to be saved. Five years and this moment was so perfect it felt like a dream.

The cake was being cut, icing already smeared across Jordyn's face and in Regina's hair, white contrasting strongly with midnight.

"I thought you had her hands?" Regina mocked Emma.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Regina took the toddler from Emma, settling her in a highchair, with a bib and 'kok-late cake.' She sat down next to Emma, passing her a piece of cake. Emma took a bite, her mouth flooding with sweet flavour.

"What were you think about while _your _daughter smeared icing in my hair? I have no idea who taught her that."

Emma smiled around her bite of cake, "Just how blessed I am. Five years ago I wished to have someone, just one person who cared. Now I have my whole world right here. It overwhelms me sometimes."

Regina planted a sticky kiss on Emma's cheek, "I needed you too, darling."

"Uh, moms?" Henry stood awkwardly in front of them with all his sixteen-year-old gangly-ness.

"Yes, Henry," Regina smiled.

"Grandma said when you two are done canoodling we're going to open the presents."

"On our way, kid."

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina, "Canoodling?"

"Your mother," the brunette replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, for the record, I'll canoodle you anytime."

* * *

It was late when the four partiers stumbled through the front door of 108 Mifflin Street. Jordyn, crashing hard from her sugar high, was asleep on Emma's back. Regina walked with her arm around Henry, who was carrying an assortment of balloons, whatever he could salvage from little Neal's popping spree.

Emma sent Henry to bed, changing into her pajamas, as Regina settled their daughter. The sugar in her system peaked, fuelling an idea. She hid in the walk-in closet, and waited.

Regina slid out of Jordyn's room buzzing with the events of the evening. Her baby was two…TWO. How did that happen so fast? She peeked into Henry's room, watching the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Walking to the bed and leaning over him, Regina planted a light kiss on her son's forehead. She crept back down the hall to the room she shared with Emma, letting out a giant, uncharacteristically undignified yawn.

The glow from the lamp on the bedside table illuminated the room. Regina looked around.

"Emma?" she called quietly, wanting nothing more than to curl up with her wife and fall asleep. Emma came out of the closet in a tank top and boy shorts.

"Yes, my Majesty?" she squeaked.

The corners of the queen's mouth quirked upwards for a moment, before she doubled over in side-splitting laughter.

"What?" Emma faked annoyance, her voice high-pitched.

Regina gasped for air between giggles, "All right, my little _chipmunk_, where is the helium?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Emma squeaked. She swung her hips, as she walked slowly over to Regina, "You look stunning tonight, babe."

The Queen was still shaking with laughter. Emma turned around briefly to take an over-dramatic drag from the balloon behind her back. She leaned in close to her wife, "Gina," she squeaked seriously, "I think I had too much cake."

* * *

Regina woke to an empty bed, thunder, and a flashing alarm clock. An eerie sound drifted down the hallway and through her door. She sat up, clutching the covers to her body.

_Not afraid, not afraid, not afraid._

Emma would protect her. Regina set her bare feet on the cold floor, shivering at the contact. She tiptoed towards the strange noise, hearing words beginning to form out of the rhythmic tone.

_Hush, little baby, Ma broke the curse_

_Bringing back the happy endings to this world_

_Then she kissed the Queen and everything was right_

_And your Mama's happy ending was in sight_

Regina chuckled softly as Emma's helium filled voice filled Jordyn's room. Comically sweet, classically Emma, despite her daughter's slightly nervous open-mouthed gaze. Regina adored the way Emma would rewrite the lyrics of almost any song to make it relative.

_Hush, little Jordyn, don't you cry_

_I've got you in my arms and I'll hold you tight_

_Calm your fears and close your eyes_

_Until the sun breaks across the sky_

Emma's voice softened, the helium wearing off. Jordyn's worried expression faded, and she snuggled closer into Emma, content hearing the voice she recognized. Regina smiled, as she leaned against the doorway, watching the misty silhouette of her wife, and letting her gentle voice wash over her.

_Hush, my little one, now you're two_

_Much to learn and much to do_

_To yourself always be true_

_Your Mama and I will always love you_

Emma cradled the little girl close for a moment before laying her back in bed. Regina waited just outside the door, a telltale speck of blue hidden behind her back. Emma exited Jordyn's room, leaving the door ajar.

"That was beautiful, darling," Regina squeaked, "I think it's time to hit Broadway."

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin, then grinned, and finally darted forward to meet Regina's lips. A barely there rumble resonated in Regina's throat like violin strings rather than her usual bass.

"I had no idea helium turned you on," Regina teased.

"No, you, you turn me on," Emma pressed against Regina, one hand settled on her waist, the other sneaking around to snag the balloon.

"Wha - Hey!" the brunette gasped, "traitor."

Emma just walked away, taking a drag from the balloon, pinching the opening closed again.

"To bed with you, my Queen," the blonde chipmunk ordered fiercely.


	7. In My Daughter's Eyes

**I'm so sorry, I know this has been a long wait, but I am finally updating! Thank you for your patience. **

**The latter part of this chapter was partly inspired by 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride. Not necessary listening, but if you are curious as to context, check it out.**

* * *

"An' a-one, an' a-two, an' a one-two-free-four," Jordyn began banging on the metal bowl in front of her, throwing her head back in appreciation of her 'music.' Emma whisked eggs in another bowl and slapped some butter in the frying pan on the stove.

The noise was enough to wake the dead. That was the idea. Regina had lately acquired the ability to sleep through anything. Jordyn's wailing, the neighbourhood dogs going ballistic, thunderstorms; you name it, she slept through it. Emma was not certain she was _sleeping _the entire time, but so be it.

Jordyn's makeshift drum set created an offbeat rhythm to Emma's cooking, complemented by bacon, eggs, and hash browns sizzling deliciously on the stove. Henry's bare feet added to the sound, as the tousle-headed teenager tromped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emma chuckled at the worn expression on his face and the accompanying groan as he hoisted himself onto the stool.

"Mornings are tough. Huh, kid?" she teased.

Henry shot her a well-aimed glare, and dropped his head onto his arms. Emma strained to hear if Regina was stirring upstairs. Jordyn banged even louder on the metal bowls, and began singing, her off-key tones soon complemented by Emma's smooth voice.

"She'll be coming around the kingdom when she comes. She'll be coming around the kingdom when she comes. She'll be coming around the kingdom, she'll be coming around the kingdom, she'll be coming around the kingdom when she comes."

Henry groaned miserably, pressing his palms against his ears. Jordyn clambered up from her pots and pans and ran over to Emma. The cook (who was currently nearly burning the bacon), scooped the toddler up in one arm. Jordyn held on koala-bear style, chirping happily into Emma's ear.

"She be wearin'wed 'jamas when she comes. She be wearin'wed 'jamas when she comes." Emma joined in with gusto, flipping the searing bacon over. "She'll be wearing red pajamas, she'll be wearing red pajamas, she'll be wearing red pajamas when she comes."

Jordyn threw back her head and laughed. It was then, out of the corner of her eye, that she caught sight of a mound of brown hair on the counter. She bounced on Emma's hip, struggling to get down.

" 'ENRY!"

He heard his name seconds before she attacked his leg, scrambling to get up. Reluctantly, he hoisted her up, and bounced her on his knee. She patted his cheek demurely, then snuggled into his chest, still belting out in counter-rhythm to her Ma's words.

"She'll be eating all the bacon when she comes, she'll be eating all the bacon when she comes, she'll be eating all the bacon, she'll be eating all the bacon when she comes."

"Nonsense," Regina yawned, stepping into the kitchen, "Bacon is not my breakfast weakness."

"But you do like it."

Emma trapped a piece of it between her teeth, holding the crispy bacon out to her wife. Regina rolled her eyes, and took the other end in her mouth. They drew closer together, baconifying the spaghetti move from Lady and the Tramp.

"Eww, stop being gross!" Henry groaned, his eyes squinting in mock disgust. Jordyn giggled and clapped, as Emma and Regina moved closer and closer until their lips met in the middle.

"I know what your weakness is," Emma whispered into a ready ear, sending shivers down Regina's spine.

"Do you?" Regina smirked.

The blonde nodded, sliding two plates of food across the counter to their children. She held out a plate to Regina and smiled, "Your weakness is also your strength, darling."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Eat up – you're going to be late," Emma threw over her shoulder to the gawking children and then lowered her voice as she turned to her wife, "Later, _darling_, I will show you how well I know."

* * *

"Come, dance with me, Mama!"

Regina scowled at the paperwork strewn across the desk. Blueprints, progress reports, complaints from disconcerted townspeople. Jordyn, smartly dressed in a pair of black leggings and a long sweater, beamed at her from the doorway. Responsibilities weighed on the Mayor like a storm cloud. The blueprint for the school addition had to be either approved or denied by nine a.m. tomorrow. And, she had a meeting tomorrow morning to go over the details of the pay cut for miners with certain disgruntled dwarfs. In addition to that, none of the paperwork from the zoning commission had been dealt with. Regina hated bringing work home, but she was weeks behind.

Emma's voice lingered in her ear, _"You need to delegate. It's not all your responsibility. Give up some control, Regina."_ But it felt like it was. She brought everybody here. She was propelled by this undying need to _fix_ it.

Jordyn was watching her eagerly, bare feet hopping on the hardwood floor. Regina firmly believed in socks, but her wife's sockless tendencies had worn off on their young daughter.

It felt like years since she last played with Jordyn. These days it was all wake-up calls and bedtime stories. Just like Henry. Her workload had been heavy then too, and scheduling Mother-Son time was difficult. Henry began drifting away, the years of needing her replaced by layered insecurities. Regina decided work was never going to interrupt her relationship with her daughter.

"Please, Mama? Come dance with me." The voice, still so full of baby-soft sweetness, warmed her mother-heart.

"I'm coming, baby."

With a mental note to delegate the mountain of unfinished paperwork, Regina flipped the light off and closed her office door. Jordyn bounced up and down, reaching for her Mama. Regina swung her into the air, and planted kissed on her cheeks and nose until the child laughed, face filled with joy.

"Let's dance, baby girl."

Jordyn wriggled down and waited for Regina to put on the music. Her face squinted and twisted into curious expressions until Regina selected the song. _Their _song. Jordyn bobbed her head excitedly, "Yes Mama! That song, Mama!"

The queen held out her hands, as her princess climbed onto her feet. She swayed to the music, letting the lyrics wash over her. A sense of peace welled up inside Regina. Belonging. Jordyn smiled up at her, and she recognized herself in that beautiful little face. Her eyes used to sparkle like that. Her mouth used to have that funny little smile, half-beginning, then retreating, before tearing across her face like a sunrise. Regina marvelled at Jordyn's face, so hopeful, so pure. So Emma.

For all her expressions, Jordyn had Emma's impishness and dimpled chin. Something about the way she moved her mouth with that adorably awkward indecisiveness was also indicative of her blonde mother. And, the curls, dark and full like Regina's hair, but soft ringlets like Emma's.

Unseen by the dancing duo, Emma watched from the stairs. These were her favourite times, unguarded evenings when Regina absorbed herself in her family, instead of her work. Emma moved quietly down the stairs, merely a shadow in the evening light. Her wife and daughter kept dancing, unaware of her presence, until Emma tapped Jordyn on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Jordyn nodded seriously, "But you have-a-be careful, 'cause she's my Mama."

"I'm always very careful with your Mama, Jordyn."

The toddler turned bright blue eyes on Emma, "Why?"

Emma invaded their personal space, trapping Jordyn between her two mothers. The child held onto Regina's legs, and tilted her head backwards to gaze up at Emma. The response took longer than anticipated, Regina's ears straining for the answer. Jordyn's weight on her feet became heavier the longer Emma took, as the little girl rocked from heel to toe on her Mama's feet.

"Because she's the thing I love most."

Contented with the answer, Jordyn snuggled between her mothers, shifting one of her feet to Emma's and holding on to their legs, which forced the two to move closer together. A slow rhythm began between them. Emma's forehead meeting Regina's gently.

"I do not appreciate being referred to as a _thing_," Regina's resonating tone pierced her thoughts with a dangerous lilt Emma had come to love.

"And why is that?"

"It sounds degrading."

Emma chuckled, "God forbid I ever degrade a queen and a princess by calling them my thing one and thing two."

Jordyn squeezed their legs tightly, "I want Thing One and Thing Two to come here."

"How many times have you read that book to her?" the Queen queried.

Emma scrunched her brow, "I don't know – enough times to memorize it, I guess. It's the story of our lives you know."

"Explain, darling, how a silly rhyming children's book is the story of our lives."

Emma proceeded, the words rolling off her lips with a sweet rhythm, "The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play, so we sat in the house all that cold, cold, wet day. I sat there with Sally. We sat there, we two, and I said, 'How I wish we had something to do – "

Regina bridged the gap over Jordyn's head, and silenced Emma with a kiss.

"We've got to get you some new books, Seuss."

"Nah, we like that one. Don't we, Jordyn?"

The toddler looked up, smug recognition painting her face. "I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny, but we can have lots of good fun that is funny."

"See, thing two and I get it."

Jordyn hugged Regina's legs, leaning against her. She was sandwiched between her mothers as they danced. Outside, the rain drizzled miserably, leaving the streets of Storybrooke covered with numerous mirages. Inside, the little family soaked up the sweet security of being together.

Before long, Jordyn's cheek was smushed against Regina's leg, and she was all but asleep. Regina scooped the little girl up, chubby arms draped over her shoulders, and lay her on the couch. Jordyn instinctively snuggled up, muttering something about wanting to dance. Emma tucked a blanket around the curled body, feeling her heart lurch at the sight. Regina smoothed the little girl's hair from her heavy eyes. Slits of blue flickered unwillingly, fighting sleep. Her stubbornness was no match for Regina's warm voice humming above her, or the light in Emma's eyes as she smiled. The soft music drifted from the stereo, and as the girl dropped off to sleep, her mothers continued their dance.

It began slowly. Emma lay her chin on Regina's shoulder from behind, watching Jordyn sleep. Her body melded perfectly to Regina's like the missing piece of a puzzle. The music resonated inside her, echoed by the sway of her hips, as she rocked back and forth. She couldn't see the smile spreading across her wife's face, but she closed her eyes and imagined it. The tilted head and misty eyes displayed so accurately in her mind's eyes. There used to be a desperation in that smile, a plea for hope. Now, only hope remained. Sure enough, when Emma's eyes opened, Regina's head was tilted, leaving her exposed. A longing grin played about Emma's lips. It drew her like a magnet; north and south colliding. Soft lips moved along the column of Regina's neck, sucking, kissing, loving.

Emma held her protectively, one arm tight around her stomach. The other sliding down Regina's arm until it met her hand and locked into its home. Regina relished the pressure behind her, offering safety that still felt fresh and new despite the years Emma had given her. The paperwork forgotten, this evening was theirs. Henry was rarely home anymore, living at university while he studied. Jordyn, now passed out on the couch, was sucking her thumb, eyelids flickering with a silent dream.

They slow-danced, whispering the words that so often go unsaid in the busyness of life; appreciation of the subtle sacrifices each had made to bring them to today, seeking to understand each other's struggles. Then faster, Emma sped up their dance, spinning Regina in her arms. An adorable smile creased her queen's face, and shone in midnight eyes. Words were few and far between. Everything was lost in feeling, in being. Even their breath hung heavy in the air.

Passion soared, and this time Regina caught the wave. Their quick-footed give-and-take escalated to a tango. Regina moved sleekly opposite Emma, knowing full well how her actions were affecting her wife. Emma's eyes were wide and bright, dancing in the dim light, as they followed Regina's beautiful face. Pale hands supported the queen's body and her saviour dipped her to the ground before silencing her gasp with a sound kiss.

Regina surfaced, her heart pounding with a rhythm she had not felt for months. Emma's arms were securely around her body, holding her close. Blonde curls tickled her cheek. Regina turned her head to nuzzle into Emma's neck, and drink in the scent of home.

"I lo - ."

"Hmm?" Emma's question rumbled deep in her chest.

Regina couldn't get the words out. They were so deep, so important, but in this moment they didn't feel right. Those three little words, exchanged every morning on the way out the door, spoken every night in the drowsy fog of falling asleep. And, yes, she meant them. And, yes, Emma deserved them – every instant she deserved them.

But this – this was now. Emma saw right through her, but didn't say a word. She pulled her closer.

"You are _everything_ to me."

Emma pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you, darling."

"I am sorry I've been distant lately. Work should never take priority over this – over you. This is where I want to be. Always."

Emma chuckled, "It's going to be fun making my rounds tomorrow with you glued to me, but okay."

Regina slapped her lightly in response. Emma flashed her a cheshire cat grin, and spun around the room, Regina still snug in her arms.

"Mama?" a tremulous little voice rang out from the couch, "Cuddle me, please."

The two women separated, brought back to earth by the cerulean eyes of a little girl with curls of midnight. She was watching; waking up to the sight of her mothers dancing. Seeing those who love you and protect you loving each other is one of the safest feelings in the world. Storms can't shake the rock, when it is bound by a unity like that.

"Of course, darling," Regina eased Jordyn from the pillow to her lap, cradling the child in her arms. The child's eyelids fluttered in sleep, as she instinctively curled closer to her mother. Emma sat down beside her, kissing Regina's temple before settling back against the couch cushions.

"I'd like to have another one."

"Your workload - " Emma began.

"I am going to delegate," Regina stated proudly, stubbornly ignoring the 'I told you so' swimming in her wife's eyes.

Emma smiled, trailing her hand over Jordyn's curls, "I'd like another one too."


	8. Take Me Out

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

They had fallen into a schedule. While Emma patrolled the town Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Regina attempted to work from home. Saturday she was off. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Emma watched Jordyn, and kept the house running smoothly.

Both women had vastly different ideas of what smoothly meant. Emma would argue for the three rules of safety. One, nobody was injured. Two, the surroundings were clear enough nobody would be injured. Three, she hadn't burned anything down.

Regina, on the other hand, made sure the house was spotless. Not a stain, not a cobweb, not a piece of dust. She even went out of her way to set the remotes perpendicular to the television, and run her hands over the books in the shelf to ensure they were all at the same depth.

This drove her wife crazy. Emma would occasionally sneak into a room after Regina had organized it, and tilt a remote, or set the books in disarray. Two minutes later, when Regina came back to inspect her flawless task, the irritated, "Emma!" that followed made the blonde smirk.

It worked. Regina would swear Emma was the biggest child of them all, and Emma would wrap her arms around Regina and comment how she needed to relax. There were usually a couple of whispered ideas on that front which would send shivers down the queen's spine. And then Jordyn would tumble in the room at the speed of the Tasmanian devil, or Henry would come home for a visit, slamming the door behind him.

We need these moments in life, with clockwork reliability, to ground us. Not everything is a surprise, but it soothes and assures just the same - dependable, like the tide, like the stars breaking through the dark every night; like a promise.

It was a Friday. Emma had been home with Jordyn all day and by five-thirty when Regina finally stepped through the door, she was frazzled. She was a magnificent sight, standing in the foyer with her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, and oven mitts on her hands.

Jordyn, attuned to the door clicking shut, zoomed around the corner, misjudging the distance between her and her mother, and slammed into Emma's legs. The blonde didn't even flinch. She didn't move. Jordyn regained her balance, and steered her little body towards Regina. She leapt up and latched onto her mother like a koala.

"Hi, babygirl. How was your day?"

"Good, Mama!"

Regina balanced the girl in her arms, "You're getting so big, Jordyn. Emma, what are you feeding her?"

"Bear claws," came the dry response.

"Not funny, darling."

Emma spread her oven-mitt clad hands defensively, "Not a joke."

"Salad for supper then, I suppose."

Jordyn pouted, "Ew, Mama. Dyn don't want salad."

"What about avocados and cheese and a little bit of lettuce?"

The little girl nodded happily in Regina's arms, her curls bouncing wildly, "Yes, but no salad. 'Kay, Mama?"

"Whatever you say, baby."

Regina walked over to where Emma stood motionless. She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her wife's ear. Emma snapped out of her trance, her eyes darting to Regina's face.

"And how was your day?"

"Long."

"Did you keep Ma busy today, Jordyn?"

"Yep!" the child quipped cheerily, "We did lotsa stuff."

"Did you now?"

Regina slipped her hand into the oven mitt, finding Emma's warm palm inside. She latched on and squeezed, watching the blonde's eyes droop in exhaustion.

"Go relax, I'll finish dinner."

"Are you sure? Its almost ready, I have a quiche in the oven and I just have to make an avocado and cheese," Emma paused, smiling at their daughter, "greenish dish."

Regina slid the glove off her wife's hand, and motioned to the living room. Emma didn't need to be told twice. Within ten seconds she was collapsed on the couch, and Regina walked into the kitchen with tiny footsteps pattering after her.

"Now, Jordyn, what shall we make?"

"Avocado stuffs."

Regina took two avocadoes from the fridge and squeezed them. Ripe, good.

Jordyn pulled on Regina's top, trying to watch the process. The brunette hoisted her daughter up on the counter. Jordyn's legs dangled, thumping on the lower cupboards, as she watched her mother slice the avocados.

Regina smiled at her daughter, as she prepared the _salad_.

"What did you do today, dear?"

"Played," Jordyn commented, sneaking a piece of food into her mouth.

Regina pretended not to notice.

"What did you play?"

"Ma was a big, scary dragon, and I had to get into the castle to rescue bear claws."

"I see, and are they safe and sound?"

"Mhmm," Jordyn nodded, "in my tummy. The dragon stole some from me and ate them too."

Emma stumbled into the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, "For the record, the princess actually took the dragon's bear claws and hid them in her castle first."

"Nuh-uh."

Emma booped Jordyn on the nose, "Uh, yes, you did, little stinker."

Regina arched an eyebrow at the little girl.

"Maaaybe the princess was hungry and the dragon was hunting," Jordyn spread her hands in explanation, her face smushed in an adorable pout.

Emma lowered her head, hiding beneath her blanket, while a playful sneer tore across her face. Jordyn giggled, as her mother crept towards her, the dragon returning to her prey. She wiggled over the counter, trying to reach the stool on the other side, but the dragon was too fast, scooping the little girl into her claws and tickling her mercilessly.

"Mama! Mama!" Jordyn shrieked, "Help! The dragon – "

"Hold on, little princess."

The dragon reared its curly head just in time to witness the queen set a metal pot on her head and grab the lid for protection. The knight wrapped a strong arm around the princess, pulling her out of the bewildered dragon's clutches.

"Now, Jordyn, do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes, please, Mama!"

"This particular dragon is enchanted and if you kiss it the curse is broken and it will turn back into the creature it was before."

Jordyn's eyes grew wide in wonder, "Really?"

"Yes, but we have to kiss the dragon at the same moment or else the curse will not be broken. Are you ready?"

Jordyn nodded seriously, already stretching pursed lips towards the dragon's cheek.

"One," the knight counted, "two."

"Three!" the princess cried, slamming slobbery lips onto the dragon.

The being changed – the blanket fell – revealing…

"Ma!" Jordyn laughed, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, "I'm glad you're not a dragon anymore. I like you better."

* * *

After dinner, when Jordyn had been read numerous stories, kissed goodnight, and tucked back into bed numerous times, Emma sat down on their bed and yawned.

"I'm sorry I couldn't function when you got home. I don't know what came over me. You didn't need to walk in to that."

Regina smirked, "What? My beautiful chef-in-training? I could come home to that everyday."

"You know what I mean," Emma twisted the wedding ring on her hand, "You work hard to keep this town running, and I – I find managing a three-year-old hard some days."

"It _is_ hard, Emma. I sit at a desk with mounds of paperwork, but you chase a tiny human with endless energy around the house for hours on end. I know it can be challenging," Regina sat down next to her wife, taking her hand, "I play hide and seek with her just so I can collapse in the closet."

"I really don't think you should be going in there too often. We just got you out."

It was lame, but the smirk it earned her was worth it. Regina kissed her shoulder and curled up against her.

"Parenting is hard, Emma. You're doing an amazing job. We have a smart, beautiful, active little girl who loves us both very much. What more could we ask for?"

"Well, as exhausted as I am, you did mention trying for another one," Emma winked.

"Out of the closet, into the fire – is that how it's going to be?"

"Unless you have a better idea. I am a dragon in these realms, you know."

Regina straddled Emma's lap, and pushed her onto the bed, "I have heard such rumours, but I rather like a bit of spice. And, as for another idea, I'd rather not waste our time thinking of one."

* * *

Sunday, Henry had a baseball game. He had joined a league just outside of Storybrooke a year ago, and enjoyed playing in between work and school. His family, as often as they could, would spend an afternoon on the stands to support him - and get out of the house.

After a syrupy pancake breakfast that left Jordyn bouncing off the walls, Emma dressed her in a striped jersey and white pants. By the time Regina dragged herself out of bed, into the shower, and downstairs, both mother and daughter were ready for a morning of cheering on Henry.

Regina, converting from work time to weekend time, wore jeans, a plaid shirt, topped off with a ball cap perched on her head. Emma's mouth dropped open. She had seen many sides of Regina from domineering Evil Queen to stunning mayor to determined mother, but weekend Regina was her favourite.

Her wife simply winked and pushed the blonde's trap closed with a poised finger, "You don't want to catch the fly balls, dear."

Jordyn ran for the door, eager to hit the road. Once in the car, buckled and content, a sweet off-key little voice sang out from the backseat.

"Mama? You know what I know?"

"What do you know Jordyn?"

"I know Henry's gonna win."

The drive was long, and children's songs were not Regina's forte. Emma belted out every conceivable tune with Jordyn, while Regina stared out the window and tried to avoid getting the ditties stuck in her head. It did, though she hated to admit it, make the drive go faster and Jordyn was happy all the way to the diamond. A very excited little sister scrambled out of the car forty-five minutes later, and reached for both her mother's hands.

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out with the crowd."

Jordyn hopped in rhythm between them, her sneakers bouncing off the grass.

"Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks. I don't care if I never get back, let me – "

Emma lifted the little girl on top of her shoulders, so she could scan the whole diamond.

"Root, root, root for the home team, if they don't win it's a shame."

Regina reached up to take her daughter's downstretched hand.

"For its one, two, three strikes you're out at the old ball game."

She swung the girl up on the bleachers, holding her hand as she fearlessly walked across the top to their usual spot. Regina's hand was tucked securely in Emma's, a stray thumb rubbing across her knuckles. Once they found their spot and the game was fully underway, Regina snuck off to find some hotdogs, leaving her two girls to keep each other company.

Emma bounced Jordyn on her lap, humming to keep the girl calm. Calm was not one of Jordyn's strong suits. She wiggled on her Ma's lap, straining to find Henry, then reaching for a butterfly, then waving wildly to random strangers, then bending forward to see how much gum was jammed under their spot (which was a gross amount), then – Emma was exhausted.

Finally, she flipped Jordyn around, hoping fewer distractions would settle her. Jordyn straddled Emma's legs, bouncing up and down. Her hands immediately reached for Emma's face, tapping her cheeks playfully. Emma filled her cheeks with air, and Jordyn pressed until they 'popped' with a rush of breath on the little girl's face.

The child giggled, "Again, Ma. Do it again!"

Five minutes later, Emma was regretting this game. Her cheeks were bright red from Jordyn's unbridled excitement at 'popping the bubbles.' Emma wondered if she had been this rambunctious as a child. Now, Regina would often roll her eyes and call her a child, but her actual childhood was a blur of homes and faces and change. Perhaps the reason she felt the need to offset adulthood with random craziness was the lack of a childhood. Finding a safe place to let go had been the best thing to ever happen. Having a family who loved her no matter what and would never abandon her, had started the healing process she craved for decades.

She pushed Jordyn's ball cap down, causing it to fall over her daughter's eyes, "No more, silly."

Jordyn pouted and fixed her hat. She tilted her head, examining Emma with eager eyes. After a suspiciously silent moment, she reached up and pulled Emma's cap down. Emma's world went dark for a moment, her ears full of pealing laughter. She flipped the hat up and arched an eyebrow at Jordyn.

"Silly, Ma!" the girl choked out around her giggles.

Emma wrapped her arms around her squirming bundle, "I love you, babygirl."

A muffled, "love you" came out, as Jordyn stopped fidgeting. Within moments, her breathing deepened and she relaxed. One small hand lay on Emma's arm, the other twisted into soft, blonde curls, just as it had since Jordyn was an infant.

Contentment flooded through Emma. The lonely days and nights she had wondered if life would ever be safe or good were gone. Even the memory of them was fading, replaced by days like these. Waking up to her beautiful wife curled into her never got old, neither did lying in bed listening through the walls to Henry's deepening voice reading to Jordyn and hushing her squeaks of excitement. Holding Jordyn's sleeping body, Emma let the reality of the past eight years wash over her. This was not a dream.

"How's he doing?" Regina slid in next to her, handing her a hot dog.

"Up to bat next. The bases are loaded."

Regina squinted against the sun to see Henry making his way out of the dugout.

"I'm just in time then. Jordyn's right, he's going to bring them home."

Emma nodded, her mouth full of food. Henry stepped to home plate, poised and ready. The first ball flew from the pitcher's mound. Henry swung, missing it by an inch.

"Stri-ike one!" the umpire called.

Emma gulped down her mouthful of food. Regina leaned forward, her dark eyes fixed on the game. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail, which attempted to control the rebelling curls. Emma just wanted to twist her fingers in those dark curls, to lean forward and kiss that piqued cheek, so flushed with the heat of the day and the excitement of the game.

The second ball came way too fast. Henry saw it coming and froze, letting it fly past. The third ball flew even faster. This pitcher knew what he was doing. Regina gasped, her hand gripping Emma's knee. The blonde balanced a sleeping child, half-eaten hot dog, and envisioned the bruise she was sure was forming on her knee.

The bat cracked loudly. Henry had taken the risk. The ball soared up, over, out of the diamond.

"Home run!"

The crowd rose. Regina cheered, and bounced up on her tiptoes to wave to the hero of the game, as he was carried by shouting team-mates off the diamond. Emma held a slowly awakening Jordyn lightly, watching flickering eyelids and blue eyes peeking through.

"You were right, little one. You're big brother won the game."

Jordyn smiled a sleepy, happy smile, and laid her head back on Emma's chest.

"That's my son!" Regina beamed with her hands clasped in front of her mouth. Emma couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance.

Her adorable woman glanced down, face glowing, "That's _our_ son! Did you see that?"

Evil Queen – riiight.

"Yes, darling, I saw."


	9. Growth

Every other Saturday, David took an extra shift, so Emma could enjoy the whole weekend with her family. She was immensely grateful for this gesture. It allowed her to spend more time with her wife, and it allowed Jordyn time to bond with both her mothers.

Today was that Saturday. Emma started the day spoiling herself with a long, luxurious shower.

"Mama!"

Delighted shrieks could be heard all the way upstairs where Emma was showering. She jumped briefly, worried Jordyn was on the other side of the curtain and she would be exposed any moment. Lately, she'd swear that kid was everywhere. In Regina's office colouring on forms when the mayor was at work, or creeping into the kitchen cupboards and hiding to scare her mother whenever possible.

Emma had even found her trying to squeeze into the washing machine one day. Jordyn had simply explained the she wanted to be a hamster and every hamster needs a running wheel. Emma couldn't argue with her logic.

She turned the shower off, and listened for pattering footsteps. When none came, Emma gingerly pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the steamy bathroom. Something thumped on the main floor - that would be her daughter falling; running footsteps and muffled worry – Regina. Funny how familiar this all was, how she could create a story by a sound.

Emma reached for her towel, first wringing out her hair, then wrapping it around her body before exiting the bathroom. She was shocked by the sight of Regina leaning with her back against their closed bedroom door and panting heavily. Emma tugged her towel up a little higher, scanning the room for their daughter.

"She's not here," Regina gasped, "I have her contained."

"Pardon?" Emma gaped at Regina.

"She – she's gone wild. I didn't know what to do, so I lured her into the living room and put up the gate."

"You think a gate will hold her? She's four," Emma stated.

"She's tiny, and it's a very strong one – it hooks onto the wall. She can't climb it or knock it over."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You do realize every book will be out of that shelf by the time we go downstairs, right?"

"Emma, I don't care. She's got toys in there, and if she takes the books out of the shelves, I'll put them back later. You mess them up constantly anyway. There's no difference."

Emma spread her hands in defence, "Ouch!"

What she didn't calculate on was the looseness of the tuck in her towel, and the fact that her arms had almost entirely been holding it up. As Emma's arms moved away from her body to protest Regina's comment, the towel untucked and fell to the ground.

Regina's deep breaths became shaking laughter, as Emma scrambled for her towel, "It's not like I've never seen _that_ before."

"Then why are you laughing," Emma pouted.

"Your face," Regina doubled over with uncontrollable laughter.

"It wasn't _that_ funny. The last time you laughed this hard at me was when you were pregnant with Jordyn and - "

Emma heard her words and stopped. A twinge of understanding coiled itself in the pit of her stomach. Could this be it?

With the hand that was not clutching the towel to her chest, she grabbed Regina's hand, and dragged her to the bathroom. Regina watched curiously, as Emma rummaged through the cupboard, completely oblivious to the fact she was only holding her towel on the front leaving her entire backside exposed. Regina smirked at the view.

Finally, the blonde turned, holding a small package out to Regina.

"Pee."

"Pardon?"

"I am like a hundred and five percent sure you haven't laughed that hard at my idiocy since Jordyn was kicking you in the ribs."

Emma's meaning dawned on Regina. She unwrapped the pregnancy test, and headed for the toilet in a daze. Emma walked into their bedroom and sighed softly, as she searched for clothes. This could change everything. Yes, they wanted this baby, but for a moment all those anxious feelings she had felt before Jordyn's birth came rushing back.

Would they have time and energy to raise another little spitfire? Financially, they were set for life, that was never a concern, but Regina was getting older, and Emma was not as fit as she used to be.

Emma slid on some clothes. She was lost in possibilities. Jordyn was born four years ago, that meant by the time this one arrived, she would almost be five. In a year, they would have a twenty-year-old, a five-year-old, and a newborn - this was crazy. One word the Swan-Mills family would never be called is conventional.

"Emma?" Regina called softly.

Emma ran back into the bathroom, with nothing but yoga pants and a sports bra on. Regina was perched on the edge of the bathtub cradling the test in her hands.

"Regina?"

"Two lines," Regina smiled up at her wife, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Emma sat down beside Regina. She could feel laughter bubbling inside of her. How could they be so lucky to have been entrusted with another little life? She peeked down at Regina's hands to see the assurance that their life was headed for a change.

"We did it," Emma was in awe, "We beat the odds again."

Regina set the test on the edge of the bathtub and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Do you remember the first time we sat here?"

"Yep, we talked about our family growing and how - "

" – how I wouldn't mess this up," Regina completed the sentence, "You told me love conquers all."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Emma puffed her chest out slightly, and Regina chuckled.

"Yes, you were."

"We have a beautiful little girl who is a holy terror some days, but other days quite good, and always sweet. We've done well. This is another step we will take and it will be just as busy, but we _will_ succeed, because we have love on our side."

Regina nodded, gratefully accepting the kiss Emma pressed to her lips.

"You're getting good at these inspirational bathtub speeches, dear."

"If we have five more kids, I'll be a professional tub talker," Emma chuckled, as she stood up and reached for her wife.

Hand in hand, they descended the staircase, agreeing not to tell Jordyn until they could come up with the correct way to help her transition. This little life would bring a lot of changes around their home, and they wanted Jordyn to feel secure with the new addition.

As they reached the gate, Regina knew she had made a terrible decision. Emma had been accurate in her prediction of their daughter's destruction. Books lay all over the floor, some in stacks, some face down on the floor, some anchoring the blanket draped off the couch for a fort.

"Dyn, what have you done?" Emma tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm playing," the child explained, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

She looked Regina straight in the eye, scooped up three more books and began building an addition on her literary castle, which was nearly as tall as her now.

Emma popped open the gate, gathering up the few books lying in positions that could actually damage them. Jordyn's kingdom was quite intricate for a four-year-old, she must admit. The walls were level - she had only used books of the same size and approximate shape. The roof was a couch cushion perfectly centred on top. There were steps formed with books leading up the back of the couch, and random books spread over the floor equal distance apart. Jordyn watched Emma's gaze circle the room and stop at the scattered books.

"Those are rocks, so I don't fall in the lava in my moat. I have to build a drawbridge still."

"Wow, Regina. I think we have an architect in our presence."

The queen, who had been watching the scene while absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, nodded.

"Indeed. This is a beautiful kingdom, Jordyn."

The little girl's head shot up. She had obviously expected a scolding, instead of praise. She jumped up and grabbed Regina's hand.

"You can be the queen, Mama. I made a throne."

Sure enough, a stack of books sat behind the castle. Regina perched on the tiny throne, smiling at her daughter, "I love it."

"Wait, Mama! I need to get my sceptre and my crown for you."

Jordyn raced upstairs, leaving Emma to lean over the couch and smile at the queen on her throne. Regina was ignoring the mess, and entering their little game. Kingdom had always been a favourite between Emma and Jordyn, though the irony was lost on the child her mother enjoyed it immensely.

"She made you queen without even knowing," Emma smirked, "It seems you have a regal air about you, my majesty."

"_Your_ majesty," Regina corrected.

"Precisely."

After Regina's coronation, the three musketeers curled up in Jordyn's fort to watch cartoons. Halfway through Sylvester attempting to trap Tweety for the thousandth time, Jordyn glanced up, "Ma, what's an ark-tech?"

"I'm not sure, Jordyn."

"You said I was an ark-tech when I built my kingdom."

Emma smiled her understanding, "An ar_chi_tect is someone who plans how to build houses…and castles."

"Then I want to be an ark-tech when I grow up," Jordyn commented, snuggling back down.

* * *

Thick, white flakes drifted to the ground on Sunday morning. January hit Storybrooke hard. The temperature was falling, keeping the white magic layering the streets.

Emma came downstairs to see Jordyn's face plastered to the kitchen window, watching the snow coat the grass and trees. Regina was busy at the stove stirring a pot of oatmeal. She looked up and smiled as Emma entered the kitchen.

"Someone's excited for winter."

Regina glanced towards Jordyn, "She's been like that for ten minutes now. I don't think we'll need the television until spring."

"At least it will save on electricity," Emma commented.

She walked over to her daughter, cringing at the slobber covering her little spot of the window.

"Did you – lick the window?"

Jordyn pulled back, fixing Emma with a wide-eyed gaze, "It was foggy. I couldn't see outside."

She was inventive, if nothing else.

Emma lifted Jordyn into her arms for a good morning hug.

"Did you sleep well, babygirl?"

The child didn't answer for a moment. She traced her hands over Emma's arm in swirling patterns, her eyes unusually dim.

"I had a scary dream, Ma."

Emma's heart clenched. They had been very careful with Jordyn. She was never allowed to watch anything that would trigger fear, and life had been relatively happy and carefree around the Swan-Mills home. What would she have to fear?

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jordyn paused uncertainly, then slowly nodded. She glanced at Regina, who was now looking worriedly at Emma from across the kitchen. At her daughter's gaze, she joined her wife by the window.

"Somebody tried to take Mama away. And you," Jordyn motioned towards Emma, "tried to stop them, but they took you _and _Mama. I was all alone and you didn't come back for me."

"Oh, darling," Regina rubbed Jordyn's back comfortingly, "we always come back."

"Promise, Mama."

"I promise. Now, what would you like to do today, munchkin?"

Jordyn turned back towards the window, pressing her little hand to the cold glass. Then, her spunk returned, the light bursting back into her eyes.

"Go outside."

* * *

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Emma sang, entering the foyer.

"Olaf!" Jordyn popped out of the closet with a stray pair of snowpants.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

"No, no, no," Regina stopped the idea in its tracks.

"I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to – "

Jordyn belted out, " – the pictures on the waaalls."

Emma tapped Regina's nose in a family photo on the table in the hall, "Hang in there, Gina."

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by."

Jordyn collapsed onto the floor, falling on a pile of coats and hats and mitts. She moved her arms and legs rhythmically like a clock.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. _

With every movement, another mitt or scarf went skidding across the floor. Emma laughed and stepped outside the door to shake the dust out of a particularly dusty hat that had been shoved in the corner of the closet. Regina hid a smile, behind her hands, and locked the door behind her wife.

She swooped over and held out her hands for Jordyn to grab, and they hid in the closet, waiting for the blonde to notice.

"Darn it, Regina, I know you're in there," Emma pounded on the door.

"Jordyn's been asking where you've been," Regina rich voice sang out. Jordyn giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother's leg.

"Regina, I'm not doing this."

"Yes, you are. We're making a memory," came the teasing response.

Emma sighed so loud, it was audible through the heavy door.

"They say, 'have courage,' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."

Regina twisted the lock and nudged Jordyn. The child ran and swung the door open.

Regina took Emma's hand and smiled warmly, "We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we going to do?"

"Stop singing…I wanna build a snowman," Jordyn stuck her hands on her hips and wore her best irritated Emma expression.

"There's your answer," Emma smirked, pulling the formerly dusty hat down on Regina's head.

Finally bundled up, three Swan-Mills tumbled out into the snow. An hour later their snowman was built, and Jordyn had left her angelic imprint in various places all over the yard. Right in the centre, under the shadow of Olaf's form, Regina and Emma had spread their wings with her, a baby angel between her mothers. Now, the Saviour and her Queen snuggled up on the porch steps watching Jordyn twirl under snowy skies, her tongue poised to catch the falling flakes.

"Whatcha thinking?" Emma asked.

"We are so blessed."

Emma wrapped her arm around her wife, leaning her head on Regina's shoulder, "And it's only just beginning."


	10. First Day

**Finally, an update. :)**

**As always, thanks to every one of you who take the time to read this little tale. And especially to Stacey who had the honour of naming every new character in this fic. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A tiny backpack thumped by the door, and little feet took off running back upstairs. Regina opened her bedroom door just in time to see Jordyn's slam closed. She rubbed her belly, grateful soon there would be two sets of feet tearing down the hall to alert her it was morning.

She and Emma had decided not to find out the gender of the baby. It was not that life was predictable, because with an active child that was never so. It was the anticipation Regina is wanted. Emma tried to sneak into the file after the ultrasound once. Needless to say, she was caught and Regina gave her such a withering glare she never attempted that again.

Regina knocked softly on Jordyn's door. There was a loud rustling inside, and then silence.

"Jordyn, can I come in?"

"Uh, Mama…it's a surprise. But I'm almost done, 'kay?"

Regina nodded, despite the fact Jordyn couldn't see her, "I'll wait right here, sweetheart."

The girl hummed and moved around the room. Things were picked up, set down, dropped with a thud, and kicked across the floor.

"Are you fine in there?"

"Yes, Mama."

It fell silent for a moment, and Regina could hear nothing but her own breathing. Her brow was knitted, as she tapped again on the door.

Jordyn swung it open with a proud expression on her face, "What do you think?"

Regina was royally speechless.  
Jordyn was wearing the clothes they had picked out. Jeans, a detailed t-shirt, and her brand new running shoes. Her face was clean, and Regina could smell the scent of toothpaste lingering in the air the closer she stepped to her daughter. She had taught her well.

But, it was the hair…Jordyn's specialty. There were no words.

The special hair chalk Mary Margaret had spoiled her granddaughter with had definitely been involved. Also maybe some ill-placed elastics, and scattered bobby pins. It was a – colourful disaster.

"I did it all by myself!" Jordyn proudly proclaimed, twirling a curl on her finger, "I wanted to be a rainbow."

That much was obvious. Streaks of pink, purple, yellow, and green sporadically darted from the rich brown curls. Regina pursed her lips to hold in the laughter threatening to spill out.

She and Emma had known from the start Jordyn was very creative. When she wasn't building castles with books or blocks, she was creating games for her mother's to play with her. When she wasn't drawing intricate family portraits, she was creating songs and lyrics by the piano.

Creativity was something they encouraged. It wore them to a fray some days, but watching their daughter run to them with a new story, or picture, or melody, made it worth it.

"I can see that," Regina smiled, "why don't you go show your Ma?"

Now, Emma was still in bed, soaking in the warmth Regina left behind. Somewhere between the bed creaking as her wife slipped out and her daughter sneaking into her room, she had fallen back to sleep. There were two more alarms set. She was fine. It was Tuesday of the first full week of September.

Emma loved this time of year. The smell of autumn creeping into the air, leaves drifting down from the shedding trees.

September was full of beginnings.

And this September was going to bring a huge beginning. This September they were going to have another baby. Emma smiled and tugged Regina's pillow to her, breathing in the scent. She cuddled the pillow to her chest feeling so incredibly grateful for her life.

Beginnings.

It hit her. Today was Jordyn's first day of kindergarten. Today she was going to school. She rustled under the sheets, trying to wake her body up. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped loudly. The morning sun was streaming through the window, landing on a bold hair choice and spreading rainbows through the room.

Jordyn's face broke into a grin, "Did I scare you, Ma?"

Pushing up on her elbows, Emma gathered the girl into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I wasn't expecting that, so – yes."

Regina called them for breakfast, and Emma rolled out of bed. She swung her daughter onto her back and jogged down the stairs. A spread of waffles and fruit greeted their hungry eyes. Emma set Jordyn on a stool and kissed her wife good morning.

These were perfect days. Days that reminded her how much had changed. Days that settled and freed her. Days she had longed for since she could remember. Family. Family had always been her goal, and these days made her heart dance inside her chest.

* * *

They stood at the window peering into the classroom watching the children sit down on the circular mat in the middle of the floor. Their girl was all they saw in the group. She was examining her surroundings with a curious eye.

"Look at her," Emma said, "all independent."

Regina nodded, as she watched Jordyn smile at a girl hanging a little farther back than the others and take her hand, pulling her over to the mat.

"She's helping - sweet girl."

Emma smirked, "Now she is, but any bet she will be running the class and walking over them by recess."

"Of course she will. This is her new kingdom."

Emma wrapped her arm coolly around Regina, "We did well."

"We did," Regina shifted in her embrace to kiss a dimpled cheek.

The principal strode down the hallway, pausing at the sight of the Mayor and the Sheriff all but cuddling in the doorway, her mouth quirking up at the corners.

"I'm glad our officials are making good use of our tax dollars. Get a room!" she said.

Emma turned, a cheeky grin spreading across her face, "Since when is it a crime to hug my wife in public?"

No response came. The women just rolled her eyes in typical 'what am I going to do with you two' fashion and headed to her office.

"Good Morning to you too, Mom," Emma shouted after her, before turning her attention to her wife, "Do you want to go for a drive?"

Regina tilted her head, as she analyzed Emma's question, "Is Storybrooke safe now, Saviour?"

"I took the day off. I thought, maybe, some 'us' time would be appreciated seeing as - ," Emma gestured to Regina's stomach and then the classroom where their child was contained for the next six hours. It felt like an eternity since they could be alone together without constant interruptions.

"I'd love to go for a drive with you," Regina smiled, leaning over to drop a light kiss on Emma's cheek.

The countryside surrounding Storybrooke was vacant and peaceful. Nothing but fields and forests as far as the eye could see. A curseless existence was rather freeing. It was good to be able to leave the town and its history behind, and visit Henry at university, or go for a walk far away from anything familiar. Even better, Emma loved to set out on one of those long country roads, roll the windows down, and step on the gas. The first time she did this, Regina complained endlessly about the wind messing up her hair, and the likelihood danger was lurking around every bend of the poker straight road. The brunette knew that was a lame excuse.

As they grew closer, she realized Emma never did anything that could potentially hurt them. She was always in control, always being the Saviour she was destined to be. Gradually, both in little ways and larger ways, Regina had let go of some control.

If Emma needed the freedom of speeding down empty roads, she wasn't going to stop her. In fact, Regina let her arm ride the breeze outside the window, dipping and swirling like a surfer catching a wave. She would lay her head on her shoulder, letting the wind tear through her hair, and enjoy the feeling of its fresh power on her face.

Today was no different.

Emma chuckled at her wife, nearly asleep by the window, with blissful relaxation across every line of her face. Life was good. She thought of all the times this dream seemed impossible. All the times she had pined for Regina, certain the Queen could never love her back. It seemed so improbable, so unlikely that it could not help but happen.

Regina whimpered in her sleep, and Emma drove on.

She passed the pond they had taken Henry fishing when he was younger. They caught a whopper that day, and Henry refused to take the hook out. Emma had handed the fish to Regina, only to have the powerful monarch squeal and jump back a full three feet, disgust boiling in those mocha eyes.

She passed the field they hunted bugs in for Henry's science project the summer the grasshoppers seemed to leap higher than their heads. Emma shivered, as she recalled Regina creeping up behind her and slipping a few of the leggy critters down her back. Both her wife and son had laughed so hard they were almost on the ground, as Emma bounced around yelling at them and trying to knock the bugs loose.

She passed the little dead end road they had taken pictures that one day in early May. Jordyn was two and running around on chubby legs trying to catch the 'futterbys' that darted through the sky.

One particular picture stood out in her mind of their daughter with her hands outstretched two inches away from a monarch butterfly, and absolute wonder painting her face. Henry captured that one – and he still paused to look at it with pride every time he walked down the hallway.

A moan sounded beside her. Emma gently shook Regina's shoulder, "Baby, wake up."

Regina moaned again, gradually surfacing from her slumber.

"You okay?" Emma checked.

Regina nodded, shifting her body up from her window-hugging position. Just as she shifted, she let out a sharp cry.

"Em-Emma, I think I'm in labour!"

The car swerved, as Emma digested the words, "Regina, we're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Pretty sure my water broke. You need to pull over."

"We can't do this here. I'm going to race back to town."

The brunette clenched her eyes shut and groaned through another contraction. Emma swerved again, her eyes on her wife, not the road.

"Pull over! Now!" Regina gritted through clenched teeth. Her breathing was heavy, eyes fiercely determined, and fixed on the scattered blonde beside her. Emma was clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles, her attention on the road.

"Emma, stop!" Regina let out a deep groan, as she arched forward, holding her stomach, "we can't make it."

The car screeched to a stop on the side of a country highway somewhere in the middle of Maine. Not a single soul was in sight, except for two frightened women in a beat up yellow bug.

"I can't – I don't know how – I mean, what do you need?"

"Back seat," Regina's breathing evened out.

Emma spread the emergency blanket on the seat, and slowly, carefully half-helped, half-carried her wife out of the car and settled her in the back of the tiny car. She shoved the seats as far forward as she could, and crawled into the tiny space beside her wife.

"Alright, talk to me, what can I do?"

Regina shook her head, holding tightly to Emma's hand, "Just sta-aah!"

"I'm right here. Come on, baby, you can do this."

"I had d_rugs_ last time," Regina snapped.

She squeezed painfully on Emma's hand. The blonde winced, but quickly put it out of her mind.

"Just think, in a little while we will meet our child - our new son or daughter. Focus on that."

Regina nodded, dark eyes wide and frightened, yet full of fire. The contractions were coming closer together. Jordyn had been a long delivery – hours and hours from the first contraction to her birth. This little one was rushing, itching to be on the outside.

"I'm scared, Em-ma," the confession hung in the air, felt by both mothers.

_Me too_, Emma thought, choosing not to voice it. Instead she shifted closer, and stroked the falling hair from Regina's face.

"What can I do to ease that?"

Regina's brow creased in thought, "Talk to me, please."

"Do you remember when Jordyn was born?"

"Vividly," Regina groaned.

"You told me something that I've carried for years. You said there was nothing you couldn't do as long as we were together. Even when we fought a few years back, and you locked our bedroom door, so I had to sleep in the guest room, you couldn't even handle that for one night. Remember?"

Regina pulled Emma closer, and managed a small smile, "I ended up in your bed."

"Yes, you did," Emma chuckled, "Four o'clock in the morning I woke up to you spooning me. Think of everything we've overcome, all our stories. We've had enough adventures for many lives. This is another moment to add to our story. You said we would succeed together, but we're thriving. We're accepted. Our family is – so beautiful. We are so blessed. This is another blessing, and it's hard and painful, I know, but we c_an _do this _together_."

Regina clenched Emma's hand to her chest, letting out a cry as another contraction shot through her. Emma kissed her damp forehead, and cupped a teary cheek, "I've got you, darling."

The brunette was half-lying, half-sitting on the emergency blanket.

"Emma?"

Her head jerked up, worry in every line, "What's wrong?"

"You'll need something to wrap the baby in."

Emma wasted no time in stripping off her shirt, and tossing it to the side, leaving only a tank top. The day was warm for September, the car hot with the sun beating on bright metal. Emma unbuttoned Regina's shirt and gently slipped her arms out. Her wife sighed as her skin met air instead of fabric.

Emma was bent over her belly, gently massaging the bump, "Hey, baby bug, are you ready to come?"

Another contraction hit Regina, and she screamed, "E-Emma, I need to push."

Emma leapt to the other side, coaching Regina through every second with encouragements. Finally, the moment had come. Finally, she saw the crown of a head. Finally, Regina spent all her strength for that final push that brought new life into the world.

A sweaty, exhausted Regina collapsed on the backseat, her chest heaving as she drew in much needed air. Emma wrapped the sticky infant in her shirt. One tiny fist wobbled uncertainly towards her, and the baby let out his first opinion of the world he had been born into.

"He's definitely a Swan-Mills."

"He?" Regina breathed, a tired smile creeping across her face.

Emma knelt on the floor and slid the baby into Regina's arms. She watched with wonder as her wife tiptoed through the rush of emotions that come with holding your child for the first time. The awe, the magic, the love; Regina's face glowed. This experience only made their bond stronger.

"Our beautiful boy."

Emma smiled, and leaned her cheek against her wife's leg.

"He's tiny."

"He wasn't due for two more weeks."

"You were anxious to meet your Mama, weren't you, baby bug?"

Their son suckled onto Regina's breast, deciding there were pros to the outside world. Emma gently cleaned up the back seat, and watched the two bonding with tears in her eyes.

"You are amazing," she kissed Regina's forehead, and smoothed her hair back, "my strong, beautiful wife. I love you so much."

Regina glanced up, gratefulness shining in her eyes, "I love you. I couldn't have done this without you, my knight. You're everything I need."

Emma waited till their son had his fill. She coached Regina through delivering the placenta. She situated Regina in the most comfortable position she could, settling their son in his mother's arms. Then, she slid into the driver's seat.

They made it to the hospital. Emma drove so slowly, crawling over every bump at record lows, and anxiously watching her precious cargo in the back seat. Regina was fighting sleep, but she spent the drive studying the tiny face she would come to memorize.

It was an odd sight - that bright yellow bug that usually flashed by like lightning creeping up to Storybrooke's hospital early in the afternoon. Even stranger, as Emma parked ever so carefully, before tearing out of the car and waving down a loitering paramedic.

After Regina and the baby underwent a full examination, Emma found herself sitting on the edge of a hospital bed peeking over the baby blanket at a tiny face.

"He looks like you."

Regina stroked her finger down the soft cheek, "You said the same thing about Jordyn when she was born."

"It was true. Jordyn looked - "

Emma glanced up at the clock and leapt off the bed. _Jordyn_. It was 2:48. She could make it by 3:00, right? What kind of horrible parent would miss picking up their daughter on her first day of school? Emma shook her head, as if to rid it of any fog conveniently seeping into her brain.

The last six hours had been crazy. She supposed their entire existence had been crazy. Delivering her son in the back of her bug was not even the top of the list of crazy moments, but it was close.

"Where are you going?" Regina looked concerned.

"Jordyn," Emma gasped, before zooming out of the room.

2:51. Hopping in her bug, she gunned it across town, cursing the traffic of first day parents heading towards the school.

2:53. She caught the light. She would have run it. Only the sheriff would risk being ticketed for running a red light. Regina could negate the ticket anyway. Unfortunately, she was trapped between two minivans who didn't dare run the light.

2:55. The light turned green and Emma beeped at the minivans, loudly urging them to move.

2:56. The school loomed in sight and Emma pulled into the parking lot, her brakes screeching as the car came to a stop.

2:58. She ran up to the door her baby girl would come out of, all smiles and stories, unaware of the madness their life had become.

3:00. Jordyn.

"Ma!"

She ran out of the door, leading the pack, a picture in her hand and her backpack dragging on the ground behind her. Emma scooped her up, kissing her temple, and listening to sweet ramblings about playground injuries and books and new friends.

"See, I drawed a picture all 'bout my first day."

Jordyn shoved the paper at Emma, then looked around, "Where's Mama?"

"Jordyn, I have something to tell you."

The child's face sobered, "Is Mama okay?"

"Yeah, of course she's okay, babygirl. She's resting – with your new little brother."

"WHAT!?"

Jordyn wriggled out of Emma's arms, until she reached the ground. She darted around the schoolyard, bouncing off her new friends, and yelling to the sky, "My baby came! My baby came today!"

"Are you ready to go meet your little brother?"

Jordyn tackled Emma's legs, "You betcha, Ma!"

Emma buckled her in, carefully placing the picture on the seat next to her. Jordyn's enthusiasm made the smile impossible to wipe from her face. And, sweeter still, was Jordyn's whispering voice as she recapped her day to herself.

"Best day ever."

* * *

Jordyn hopped onto the bed beside Regina, crouching on her knees. Her mother looked tired, dark circles shadowing her eyes. But they were bright with love as she smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, beautiful girl, come here," Regina said, her lips chapped and catching, as the words slid out.

Jordyn crawled into her Mama's arms. She cuddled in, laying one hand on Regina's belly before glancing around the austere room, "Where's my baby?"

"Right here," Emma carried the bundle over to her wife and daughter.

Jordyn bounced up on her knees, and peered over into Emma's arms. Her brother slept soundly, blissfully unaware of his sister gently stroking his tiny fingers, and kissing his forehead. Emma laid the baby in Regina's arms and sat close, squishing Jordyn between her mothers.

"What's his name?"

Emma met Regina's eyes. They had discussed names for the past couple months – and by couple she meant eight. A name was a big thing. It was an identity. She wanted to be sure their decision was still settled. Emma mouthed their chosen name, and Regina smiled.

"His name is Braydon David Swan-Mills."

Emma stroked a finger down Braydon's nose, "Our baby bug."


End file.
